I've Come To Take What's Mine Your Life!
by xXxBubbleHubxXx
Summary: A recent trust issue has Guy going to all lengths to prove his loyalty by killing the Prince as he tried to once before. Will things get complicated when an old enemy resurfaces? Will there be dire consequences? Loves spark! Who will make it out alive?
1. Prologue

**Hello all you people who are reading this right now, let me extend my thanks for being so faithful, I know I have put this story description on my profile a wile ago and only now am I uploading the story. So I hope you enjoy the first chapter, it might be the only one for a while so if you really like the way this story has started, please send me a review, because I really love them, they encourage my writing. :D**

I've Come To Take What's Mine...Your Life!

Chapter 1,

The values of Trust,

Gisborne had been with the group now for several weeks, most of his time there however was used to aid his recovery, but everyone also took the chance to get to know him. Allen who didn't need any convincing had already become attached once again to his previous master and they often spent time together, Tuck who had visited Guy before when he had thrown Robin off the cliff that he was recently pushed off also hit it off rather quickly.

He had confided some private thoughts with the monk then, and when he realized that Tuck had kept them private, he quickly bonded with the man again, and he continued to confess things to him in the hope that it would ease his conscience. Much on the other hand was still skeptical but Guy was intrigued at the way Much went about gaining his trust, even though he hated it when Robin insisted on going with Guy alone he realized his trust had to start somewhere.

Kate on the other hand was slowly but surely learning to accept Gisborne's apology about her brother, because it was only a reflex from the many years of training he received while serving under the King. On more that one occasion she had told him that she was glad he apologized, and hinted slightly that she was learning to accept him if not going as far to say she was beginning to trust him.

John was silent most of the time and proved to be a hard man to read, so Guy decided that in order to gain his trust it would take a bit of delving into something that he would rather leave where it was. Guy had insisted that John teach him how to use the large staff that he wielded into battle instead of being armed with a knife of a sword or any sharp object for that matter.

After a few steady days of bruises and dagger glares Guy finally mastered how to operate the staff, and he soon landed John flat on his back once when they had been training. Robin himself seemed to be carefree with Guy's presence in the camp, and didn't really care where he went or what he did in his free time, as long as he didn't get himself caught which would launch a rescue attempt, on his behalf.

But one morning soon destroyed all the trust that had been mustered between most of the gang, because Robin had gone missing and no one knew where he was or what he was doing. And suspicion grew when Guy was the last person to be seen with Robin before he went missing, just before dawn Guy was resting peacefully for the first time in his life, but was soon jerked out of comfort when he felt a restricting hand around his throat no doubt from john. He chocked awake, and tried to remove the cause of his pain, but John was relentless.

"John get off him." Came a voice from the background,

"I'll get off him when he tells us what he did with Robin." John replied, as he pulled Guy from the bunk and to the hard ground,

"Let me speak." Guy begged, unaware of what was going on apart from the fact that he was being strangled,

"Yeah you're good at that aren't you, speaking lying." John said,

"John let him be." Tuck ordered, and finally John released him, Guy placed a hand around his neck,

"What's going on?" He asked through a cough,

"Robin's missing." Allen replied,

"What?" Guy demanded, John made another attempt on him but Tuck held him back,

"You think I had something to do with it don't you?" Gisborne asked,

"The thought crossed our minds yes." Tuck admitted,

"I'm innocent I haven't done a thing." He defended,

"Maybe we should go and look for him." Much offered,

"And leave him unguarded so that he can run to Isabella and tell her what's going on I don't think so." Kate chimed in,

"You think I've betrayed him to Isabella?" Guy asked, shocked at their accusation,

"Well we haven't forgotten that she's your sister if that's what you mean." Allen pointed out,

"Allen you can't possibly think that I would turn on you…after I rescued you and you too Much...I saved all of you and nearly died trying." Guy reasoned,

"I'm not a part of this." Much admitted,

"Me either." Allen chimed in,

"I still say we go to find Robin." Much said again,

"All right Much we heard what you had to say." Kate retorted,

"Enough." Tuck interrupted, "Tie him to a suitable tree and then we'll go look for Robin."

"What? If Robin's missing then you need me to help you find him." Guy protested,

"And risk you leading us into a trap…we can't risk it." Tuck continued,

"But." Gisborne protested again,

"I have to think like Robin for now and do what he would do…in order to find him." Tuck reasoned, as Guy was marched backwards towards a tree, and then his arms were drawn behind his back and tied together,

"John, Kate you stay here with Gisborne, Allen, Much, and I will look for Robin where we can…don't do anything stupid until we're back." Tuck ordered,

"You're going to leave me here with these two…they hate me the most?" Gisborne asked,

"They know that they shouldn't do anything until we get back, and if Robin is with us than it would be even worse." Tuck reassured, but it didn't make Guy feel any better,

It wasn't long until Tuck, Much, and Allen, disappear into the heart of the forest to search for Robin, the worst part was not even Guy knew what had happened to him, and he knew that if they found him dead somewhere, it would be his fault. He had to get away, he had to find Robin and save him as well as himself, being left with these two would only mean he would sustain something like torture or worse, mental cruelty if they decided to bring up the trust between them.

He hung his head, afraid that if he even looked at one of them the wrong way that it would instigate the beginning of whatever was ticking over in their minds, which he knew he wasn't going to like. Guy had learnt to keep his cards close to his chest if ever he found himself in a dangerous circumstance, and this appeared to count as one of them, so carefully sliding a sharp dagger out of his night shirt, he began to cut the ropes that bound him. But then it started.

"I say we forget about what Tuck said and find out what Gisborne did with Robin." Kate began,

"Kate Tuck is right what if Robin just went for a walk, or went to see someone in one of the villages?" John protested,

"I told you that when he joined something would go wrong but you didn't listen and now he's betrayed Robin." She continued,

"Yes, but we should wait for Tuck." John reasoned,

"Well you can wait if you want to…but I want action now." Kate said, as she walked straight up to Gisborne, he quickly flicked his head up to face her cruel eyes,

"Where's Robin?" She demanded,

"Kate the last thing I want is to betray Robin after he saved my life." Guy explained,

"You killed my brother, what makes you think I believe you would resign when it comes to hurting Robin?" She demanded,

"Kate…" He was cut short, as she hit him in the face several times, and after that a dagger was then placed on his throat,

"Please don't do anything you'll regret." He begged,

"I won't regret this action; it will be a long awaited vengeance." She assured, but John then grabbed her dropping his staff, just as Gisborne cut through the ropes that bound him,

Gisborne grabbed the staff that John had dropped and thanks to the training he received knew how to use it, and so he harmlessly waked John on the back of the head knocking him out, which caused him to fall heavily on top of Kate. Hastily Guy grabbed his things which included his tunic, his sword, a medallion, and a bag that hung around his shoulder, laden with food that they were to bring to the villagers that morning.

By the time Kate got out from underneath John Guy was already strapping on his sword, she stood facing him watching him cautiously as he drew his sword and pointed it at her.

"What are you going to do kill me like you did my brother?" She asked calmly,

"I have no wish to hurt you, if only you would believe me…I will prove my loyalty once and for all I will no longer be a leper among you once you realize what I have done…I'm going to finish what Robin's interrupted." He explained,

"What?" She spat,

"I'm going to make you see the loyalty I have shown you for the last few weeks, because you apparently can't see it even though it's in black and white." He said, as he then turned and bounded out of the campgrounds sheathing his sword as he went,

When he had left her sight Kate turned her attention back to John who was starting to travel back to the land of the living, he soon placed a hand to his head and moaned quietly. She crouched beside him to offer what little support she could, as he groggily came back to the here and now.

"What happened?" He asked,

"Gisborne hit you." She answered,

"How?" John asked, unaware of how the man could have escaped,

"I don't know but he did…and we have to find him before he does something stupid." She reasoned,

"Before who does something stupid?" Robin asked, Kate turned to see Robin walking into camp with a puzzled look on his face,

This wasn't going to go down well.

**Well there you have it chapter 1 finally up for everyone to read, not sure if any of you have visited my profile and have waited forever for me to upload this, but I hope there were some of you in that situation makes me feel good. It's a shame about the title because I wanted to put (...) in it but they wouldn't let me so I put it in title in the story, and if you really liked this chapter feel free to tell me because reviews make me feel good as well. Love you guy's! ;D**

**Note: You will never hear of the medallion that Madison gave him again...Because someone gives him something far better than that (Can't give away any more)**


	2. You Did What!

**Greetings, thought we might take a look at our friend from the past in this chapter, though most of you have probably guessed who it is alread_y. Enjoy!_**

__Chapter 2,

You Did What!,

_Meanwhile in London,_

"So tell me are you feeling better?" Prince John asked,

"Only thanks to your kindness my lord." The man replied,

"So it's true then Gisborne is working with Robin Hood." He said,

"It would appear to be that way in the letter Isabella sent." The man kneeling said,

"Not even my hired assassin could rid me of hood and his gang…Isabella sent word that he had captured Guy but that was all he had managed he never came back so no doubt hood killed him while rescuing Gisborne…it's not meant to be like this!" He whined,

"You were right he betrayed me, he let me down, Ergo he doesn't love me anymore." He whined further,

"I was always loyal to you sire no matter what you asked of me." Vaisey assured,

"I know I see that now, which is why I have sent for you, Gisborne the one you took in off the street has betrayed you as much as he has me, because he tried to kill you…don't you see this is your chance to get even." He crooned,

"What do you want me to do sire?" Vaisey asked,

"I'm letting you pursue revenge…if you can lay a trap to capture him, you'll bring him back to London where we will execute him and make him pay for his crimes." The prince answered,

"You're letting me kill him?"

"Well not exactly…you see I recently purchased a foreign contraption and I haven't had the pleasure of testing it yet, so when you capture Gisborne we can see how it works…together." He replied, falling to a whisper as he finished his sentence,

"It will be a pleasure sire…when can I leave?" Vaisey asked,

"As soon as you think you're capable of riding."

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Ergo assured, as he then bowed again before leaving the Prince's presence,

This was his chance to ensure that the man who attempted to take his life was made to pay,

"_Gisborne should have checked to see if I was dead before he left but he didn't, no doubt he had a pang of remorse for killing me, while I assure you Gisborne I will have no remorse when I kill you." _He muttered inside of his head, while he walked to the stables to ready a horse and retrieve several guards in the process,

"You did what?" Robin screamed,

"I thought that he had done something to you." Kate defended,

"Tuck told you not to do anything…now we've lost him; you know he still hasn't fully recovered yet." Robin said still in sheer anger,

"I know Robin…and I'm sorry." Kate said again only calmer,

"Well sorry isn't going to bring him back…he's wounds have barely healed over, and limited protest could reopen them." Robin continued, but Tuck placed a hand on his shoulder letting him know that it was enough,

"I think she's sorry Robin." He said,

"You're right I'm sorry." Robin realized,

"No I'm sorry this is all my fault I wouldn't listen." She apologized,

"We have to find him." John said,

"John's right with everything that you've told us Robin, Guy needs our help." Allen agreed,

"But we have no idea where he went or what he's doing." Much protested,

"Much is right we can't go looking anywhere unless we know where he is and what he's doing." Robin agreed, "What's the last thing he said, before he left Kate?"

"He said he was going to prove the loyalty that he has been showing us for the past few weeks by finishing what he started, that you interrupted." She replied pointing at Robin,

"What you interrupted Master what does he mean by that?" Much asked puzzled,

"I don't know but we need to find out…think back, before he joined us what where the last things we did to prohibit his intention?" Robin asked,

"He was going to kill you and Isabella remember, when Prince John dried up all thw wells in the villages." Kate said,

"Yes but that wouldn't show his loyalty, that would just point out he wants to kill Robin." Allen protested,

"You told us that he was going to be sheriff as well…maybe he wants to prove his loyalty by killing the sheriff." Tuck suggested,

"You may be right…because he told me that he killed the last sheriff and that he intended to kill the new one too." Robin agreed,

"What kill his own sister…she might have betrayed him but surely he wouldn't kill her over that." Allen protested yet again,

"I'm not sure if he actually meant it or not, but we have to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Robin reasoned,

"Not do anything stupid…you don't know what you're asking of him." Much chimed in,

"Right we go to Nottingham." John said,

"Gather your weapons we're going to pay Isabella a visit." Robin said, with a cheeky grin that showed he intended on causing some trouble,

But while they were on their way to Nottingham, Guy had stolen a horse and was now on his way to London, but the thing that both of them didn't know, was that Ergo Vaisey was on his way to Nottingham with the intentions to see Isabella, and lay a trap for Gisborne. If either of them had told the other that Vaisey was still alive, they would have laughed in each other's faces or thought the other was crazy, but it was more real than they knew.

Guy was angry that nobody trusted him, he felt as though he was an outcast among them, and because of their recent trust issue he really felt as though he didn't belong, and that they were just showing him pity. If there was one thing that he hated in equality to betrayal that was pity, he couldn't stand the looks that he received, or the unwanted attention, if he had his way he would just blend in to the scenery.

He remembered what Robin said would happen if he killed Prince John the last time he had made the attempt which failed wholeheartedly, but now he didn't care, he didn't even care if he died trying. He had killed the first person who thought that he would take being mistreated lying down, and now it was time to rid himself of the only survivor who had also tried it…Prince John.

Why should he care about England anyway, it wasn't even in actual fact his real home country, because France was also in his origin, and what made it worse was that Marian hadn't even died on English soil, but foreign. And she hadn't even chosen where she wanted to die because he chose for her, he decided to end the suffering she had put him through then and there, how he regretted it now. Even if he had to go through all her lies and betrayals, over again he would take back that last fatal action.

Realizing that he had spaced out quite a bit while he was riding, causing his horse to slow to a walk, he broke himself out of the painful memories and focused on how he was going to kill the little weasel. And as he spurred his horse back into a trot Robin and his gang, had just made it safely inside the walls of Nottingham, by scaling the left wall closest to the dump chute that lead directly into the castle. When they silently made it Allen turned to hand them some depressing news.

"Sorry ladies and gents but we need a knew way in." He began,

"Why…what are you talking about?" Kate asked,

"Well you don't know because you weren't with us yet, but I was Gisborne's man, and that means that this entrance is officially blocked." He explained, realization hit Robin,

"That's right you told him how we were getting in." Much remembered,

"Hey I'm sorry." Allen apologized,

"Enough we go through the chute." John said,

"How it's blocked?" Robin asked,

"Just let me go through first." John assured, everybody knew that he was intended on breaking through,

So after giving John a boost into the chute he slid on his stomach towards the end, which to his surprise was open, but he suddenly became less surprised when he saw that there was a young girl standing there. She was startled when John slid out in front of her, he did what he could to comfort her, and soon she found his size to be quite astonishing, and he felt rather embarrassed when she giggled at him partially covering her mouth, with her hand.

She was a young blonde haired woman, her eyes were a noticeable shade of blue, and she wore a green dress that was covered by a long drawstring apron that was the same length as her dress.

"John what's the hold up can't you get through?" He heard Robin's question echoing through the chute, which surprised the woman further,

"Their friends of mine…you might like some of them." He said flatly,

"It's okay you can come through." John called out,

Soon Allen came sliding out, and his eyes fixed onto the woman, who smiled at him in an over sweet manner that he found appealing, he bowed cheekily before he moved aside. Much then slipped out, followed by Kate, Tuck, then Robin, who eyed the girl equally but not to the same extent as Allen, Robin then turned to her.

"Right you didn't see any of us…okay?" Robin reasoned,

"Nope I didn't see any of you." She agreed, as she looked towards Allen who smiled back,

"Right you can go back to what you were doing…while we continue with the reason of why we're here." Robin said, as he walked past her soon followed by John, Kate, Much, Tuck, and lastly Allen,

"Just be in the market place on Tuesdays by the jewelry stall and I'll find you." He said, as he then walked past her to follow Robin,

**Guy is well on his way to assassinate Prince John, the question is will he succeed or will Vaisey step in the way, I will leave it to you to decide how you think it will go. But you will really find out how it goes when the next chapter is uploaded. Review!**


	3. The Dual

**Here is the next chapter, I don't really have anything to say but sorry for taking so long to upload, hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me.**

Chapter 3,

The Dual,

When the group made their way towards the entrance to the castle they took out two guards, silently dragging them out of view so no one would suspect anything…they were in. They soon walked into Isabella's private chambers to find it empty and with no sign of a struggle, if Guy was after her then he hadn't found her yet, so they diverted their attention to another room.

They finally made it to the great hall, and opened the door abruptly to find Isabella sitting at a long table writing a letter that was no doubt addressed to Prince John. She was startled by the intrusion for only a minute, before she was aware of Robin's presence, but before she could call out for her guard Robin had cocked an arrow in his bow and aimed it straight for her.

She soon realized the seriousness that was displayed on Robin's features, and the situation seemed out of place because he always had a cheeky expression whenever he planned something.

"Robin…what do you want?" She asked suspiciously,

"We're not here to rob you…we want to know if you've seen your brother Guy?" Robin explained,

"My brother…here, this is the last place I would expect you to look, shouldn't he be at your camp?" Isabella asked,

"There was a little incident at camp and now we can't find him we thought that we might find him here." Robin added,

"Let me guess you suspected him of betrayal." Isabella offered,

"How did you know?" Much asked,

Isabella then rose from her seat and walked sassily over to where the outlaws stood in her doorway, "If you want to get caught your welcome to stand out there, but if you need help finding Guy I'll help you." She offered, as she placed her pointed finger on the tip of Robin's finger and pushed it downward,

"The last time you helped us Isabella you tricked us into being surrounded by your guards." Robin reminded,

"That was different." She said coolly,

"How?" Allen asked, in a huff of disbelief,

"Because I wanted mt brother to be very much alive when I got him, but you seemed to want to hand him over in pieces by the way you acted when you brought him to me that time." She defended,

"That was a trick." Kate said,

"Well I'm sure the wail that echoed in the great hall for the next few seconds was quite real." She pointed out,

"Well I'm telling you it was not to intentionally hurt him, it was to make sure you helped us." Robin reassured,

"Well if you hadn't of hurt my brother I wouldn't have tried to capture you, because you could have killed him." Isabella reasoned,

"Right we made a mistake…how are you going to help us?" Robin asked, taking charge of the conversation again,

"Well you tell me what he was doing before he left and I might be able to help you." She explained,,

"He said that he was going to prove his loyalty be finishing what I interrupted." Robin said,

"What you interrupted…he was going to become sheriff if you didn't get out of the well." She offered,

"We relalized that and we came to see if he was going to kill you, because he killed the old sheriff and intended to kill the new one you." Robin said,

"No I know my brother and he wouldn't kill him not even after my betrayals." Isabella reasoned,

"Wait…Prince John's coronation, he was going to kill the Prince but you stopped him." She nearly exclaimed,

"What he knows what will happen if he kills the Prince he wouldn't." Robin protested,

"It's the only thing that makes sense, he said he was going to finish what he started and that means killing the Prince…my brother always was intent of proving his loyalty to extreme extents." She explained,

"We have to stop him, if he kills Prince John then England will be torn apart by war, and King Richard isn't here to stop it." Robin reasoned,

"Well you better get a move on before he does something stupid…Robin." Isabella warned, she then called out stopping him from following his gang out the door to face her,

"What Isabella?" He asked,

"Make sure yopu bring him back in one piece." She ordered kindly,

"And why do you want him alive?" Robin questioned,

"He is my brother Robin…and I love him." She answered, before Robin could give her a suspicious look over,

"We'll bring him back." Robin assured, as he walked out the door, but she followed him out,

"Robin…give me a chance." She begged,

"For what?" He asked puzzled,

"Let me work with you…I will redeem myself." She replied,

"What about Prince John?" Robin questioned,

"What about him…if his death didn't bring about open warfare, I would be alongside my brother right now." She explained,

There was a small pause until Robin replied due to the sense of uneasiness he was getting from Isabella.

"All right…but this is your last chance, don't let me down." He agreed,

"All right but if Prince John decides to remove me from office you have to protect me." She reasoned,

"We'll see." He offered, before he bowed slightly and walked down the hall, as she watched him go,

While they had finally steered onto the right track it was well past noon, and it soon found that Gisborne had stopped at a spring to water his horse, as the temperature was not a pleasant one. While he waited for his horse to drink it's fill, he allowed himself time to stretch his legs as he was in the saddle for quite a few hours, but when he rested by the shady spring, he heard something coming from down stream and decided to investigate.

He wasn't sure if it was simply a wild animal or someone else who decided this spring was an ideal location as well, so he proceeded with caution, but when he heard a Winnie from a horse that wasn't his own he knew he wasn't alone. He carefully poked his head into the clearing while shielding himself behind a tree, and the spectacle that met his eyes was simply too hard to believe.

But there by the stream stood a man who was now past his middle ages, and what was left of his hair was a whitish grey, he wore the usual black clad that Gisborne had seen his former employer wear nearly on a daily basis. But this couldn't be Vaisey, it just couldn't be, there was no way the knife that he plunged into that wretched man's chest hadn't finished the job it was intended to complete.

But just then the man turned around, and to Guy's shock horror it was indeed the man he had intended on killing, why wasn't he dead, surely there was a mistake, there was no way he could have survived that. But then it hit him, he didn't make sure, if there was one thing that Gisborne had learned to heed during the time he had worked under him, and now it was going to be his downfall.

"No." Guy whispered,

But then two guards came up behind him, startled he then turned to defend himself but he wasn't granted the time to draw his sword, and so he was easily captured. He struggled the entire time as he was being dragged towards Vaisey, because he knew what would happen if he was seen, "My lord we found someone by the stream." One guards said, as he yanked painfully on Guy's arms which he held it firmly behind his back,

This caused him to lean backwards due to his instinct which told him to limit the pain he was experiencing, and so his face would have been in full view if it wasn't for the long locks of hair that covered it.

"So what have we here?" Vaisey asked, as he strutted towards his prisoner, he swiftly slapped Guy across his face clearing his hair and revealing his identity, which Ergo already guessed,

"Well Gisborne fancy meeting again…but especially under these circumstances, it's so perfect." He crooned,

"You should be dead, I killed you." Guy protested,

"You're right I should be dead, but you didn't check did you…and no matter how hard I tried you never managed to grasp that little detail." Vaisey mocked,

"I don't do your bidding anymore…why are you here Prince John was the one who asked me to kill you?" Guy demanded,

"I'm here to take what's mine…You're life!" Vaisey screamed in Gisborne's face, "If you must know Prince John has given me the pleasure of hunting you down, so he can personally watch you die…but now that you have decided to come to me I don't need to hunt you down anymore." He explained in a slightly calmer manner, as he nodded a silent command to his guards, and just before Guy blacked out he knew he was in dire trouble,

While back in London castle Prince John is sitting discontentedly at the table to a noon meal with his newly acquired sister Madison, she noticed that he was upset and so she decided she should cheer him up. Despite the fact that she knew what his problem was 'Hood' she still didn't like to see the man who had saved her from her fate upset, because it upset her.

"What's wrong John…you don't seem very happy?" She asked,

"I have incompetence in my employ that's what's wrong." He whined,

"Surely John that is nothing to be that upset about, you can deal with them on your own accord." She reasoned,

"I know but if you hired someone to assume the role of sheriff wouldn't you want them to live up to their expectations?" The Prince asked, turning to look at his sister,

Her autumn colored, fire orange, hair was plated just behind her fringe in order to keep her hair at bay, while allowing it to flow in ginger waves down her back. A small gold, white flower, studded, circlet sat just in front of her plates, and shone in a pale glow from the surrounding candlelight, her warm green eyes standing out because of the intensity of her hair. She wore a long pale bluish-purple dress, with sleeve ends that trailed almost down to her feet, the top half of her dress was set in the style of a bodice, with white lacing underneath.

"_Why did this beautiful woman have to be my sister…if she was just another woman I would sweep her of her feet and ask her to be my bride." _Prince John muttered to himself, as he studied every detail about her, it was hard for him because he had never found anyone like her before

Since he had found her and she had been living with him, somehow he had changed, he wasn't as ruthless with his followers infact he would go as far to say just, and he cared less about their love, and instead about their loyalty, because now he had someone who on a regular basis told him of her undying love. He would never forget the time he found her in the market place, chain around her neck like a wild animal, and even though she was dressed in rags, from that moment he had a strange feeling for her, and when he found out thy were family, his heart sank.

Even now he wished that he could change their status and see to it that they weren't family, so that way in time he could ask her to be his wife, she knew he loved her more than a sister, but she saw to it that it never went any further. She promised Robin when they last met, that if she could she would do in her power whatever was necessary to change the way Prince John acted, and to an extent she was succeeding.

"Yes I would…but does it really matter how long it takes, when the task is completed in the end?" Madison asked in return,

"You do have a point but patience has never been my virtue." He admitted,

"I'm sure I could help out with that." She said, in a slightly implying manner,

"You can't possibly understand how good it feels to know that I have a sister, my mother only wanted boys." John said, as he smiled contentedly at her sister,

"You don't know how good it feels to have a brother that saved you from the only life you've ever known." Madison returned,

"Touché." He agreed, "But shall we dispense of unpleasant memories for now and enjoy each others company." He added, she gave an appreciated nod before she returned to the meal that was laid before her,

When they had finished, and all that was left before them after the servants had cleared away the remains, were two goblet filled with fine burgundy wine, John turned to his sister.

"Would you fancy a duel?" He asked,

"A duel…I am unsure that I would make a good opponent." She reasoned,

"Nonsense if you are not handy with a sword than I am willing to teach you…just to pass the time because we really don't have anything else to do, and if you keep up your needle work the castle will be overrun with embroidery." He explained,

"All right…but I might not be a very good sport at first." She warned, as she drank the remnants of her wine, before she rose and followed her brother down the hall,

When she separated to enter her bedchamber, she realized that she would have to disguise her fighting abilities, because most of what she could use was already used by her alter ego, 'The Angel of Death'. Going back to when she had been hired by her brother she recalled that she had only killed a man with a device that shot metal disks out of a launching mechanism hidden in her sleeve.

If her brother wasn't familiar with her techniques then perhaps it would be all right for her to bring some of her retired moves out of their little box that had been padlocked and hidden in the deepest part of her heart. But she also had to consider whether she would need to assume her role as the hooded figure once again, and so deciding whether to fight for all she was worth still posed a threat.

Prince John was studying his weapon when Madison walked into the spacious area of the great hall that had been specifically cleared for their use. She was dressed in a reddish maroon colored outfit, her dress was now replaced by seemingly tight-fitting leggings, and the boots she wore were also the same color but made of a satin-velvet texture, and her hair was set in a tight bun.

Her swords sheath was also made of the same material, it was a sword that her brother had never seen before, and in truth he wasn't sure she actually possessed a sword. Her shirt was long sleeved and was also similar in color, but a gold chain bodice was entwined over it, and it would act as a form of armor if the battles became more than sport.

Her brother on the other hand hadn't changed at all, he still wore his usual shades of brown, and accompanied by his brown leather boots, the only thing different was that he had removed his fur lined overcoat, exposing the expensive white undershirt that he possessed.

"Had I known that you were going to dress into your finest dueling outfit, I would have made an effort myself." He admitted,

"I was unaware of what else I should have worn, and I didn't want to seem out of place." She said, as she drew her sword to study its degree of sharpness,

After they were both happy with the status of their chosen weapons, they continued to the center of the room where they faced each other and gradually raised their swords. John was the first to strike an attack, which was easily parried by his sister, she spun and threw a high shot at his head, but he lifted it just enough to block her attempt.

"That man that I've seen you with lately he a friend of yours?" She asked, as they circled each other for a moment,

"Business partner you could say." He replied, with a parry,

"Have you know him long?" She asked with a dodge,

"Only recently…I saved his life." He replied,

"You seem to be making a habit of saving people's lives." She said, as she referred to the time when he had been her savior,

After that their swords clashed high and low so far they were matching strike for strike, but seeing that her brother was not as easy to beat as she thought, she decided to initiate a few moves. When John through a shot above her head, she dropped to a crouched and swung on her hands to knock him off his feet, he fell heavily but it wasn't over yet.

Using his back as leverage he jumped back onto his feet, and stopped the attack she was going to use to win the fight, after his come back he was putting more of an effort in his swings. With one single kick to the hand, she knocked his sword out of his hand, she caught it with her free hand, and then cart wheeled and knocked him flat on his back.

She then swirled her new sword in her hand and when she was crouched over her brother's downed body at his neck she stabbed the swords within inches from his head.

"You are an admirable opponent." He praised,

"Thank you, I picked up a bit from my time amongst the other slave girls." She explained,

Just then Vaisey walked in, after having secured Gisborne in the castle dungeon, he was horrified to see that someone was hovering over him with two swords inches from the monarchs head. He drew his won sword, and when he did Madison drew the swords from the solid wood, in an instant she was at her full height and hurling the sword at Vaisey's head, they struck the wood, mere inches from killing him.

"Ah…Vaisey back so soon?" He asked, as Madison offered him a hand up,

"I apologize for the attack but it was instinct." She apologized, with a slight curtsey,

"Let me guess you're his sister." He guessed,

"That's right my name is Madison nice to make your acquaintance…" She cut her self off waiting for his name,

"Vaisey, Ergo Vaisey." He greeted, still in a state of bewilderment,

"We were just passing the time…so did you find him?" John asked after he had finished buckling his fur lined overcoat,

"He found me." Vaisey replied,

"He found you?" John asked skeptically,

"Yes apparently he was on his way to London for some reason…Perhaps on a mission for Hood." Ergo explained,

At the very mention of the name Hood Madison realized that they had to have on of Robin's men, she wasn't sure which one but she was going to hang on every word until she found out.

"Well then we'll just have to make him tell us won't we?" John crooned, "Have the jailors prepare him for torture, but make sure they don't do anything that could cause him to die, I want him fully awake when I gather the nobles." He added, as he and Madison walked over to the former sheriff, grabbing their swords out of the door,

"Already done my lord they just await your word." Vaisey said,

"Very good…I'll be down in a few moments." He said as he turned to his sister, "A rather interesting duel Madison, we must do it again sometime, if you feel up to it." He continued,

"It would be a pleasure John, but I would like to return to my chambers so that I may change my attire and freshen up.' She insisted,

"Of course… I'll join you as soon as I can…just a small feast I have to prepare for that's scheduled for tomorrow." He agreed,

"Well I was hoping that since you were going to be discussing business for a while if I could venture into the town and look around, the markets are bustling today…and I might be able to find something lovely for the feast." She protested,

"As you wish, you are free to come and go whenever you like, my castle is your castle." He agreed again,

"Thank you…Vaisey." She said biding him farewell, with a slight bow, before she sheathed her sword and left the great hall,

Upon entering her room she was extremely annoyed, with a mixture of, defiance, fear, and loyalty, she wanted to race down into the dungeons and set whoever was in there free. But she couldn't risk being seen by Vaisey or her brother, and because of the duel she just had, she had revealed some of her signature moves, she was now faced with a dilemma.

**Secrets have been revealed, and not for the better, Guy is now in the Prince's dungeons, will he become the first victim for the machine of malice, or will Robin make it in time to save his new friend? You'll have to wait and see! :o)**


	4. Decisions, Decisions

**Sorry it took me so long to get this up again, but I just know some of you are very patient and i hope that means that you are willing to wait, if not you don't have to tell me. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4,

Decisions, Decisions,

Save the man in the dungeon, risk execution, and being banished from John's good graces, or leave him in there to face death, while she bided her time waiting for the right time so that she could save him without danger, as the 'Angel of Death'. She hadn't voluntarily appointed herself with the name, but because she was once assigned to killing a whole town full of citizens, resorting to the mushroom angel of death for an easy solution, she was thus appointed that name by others. She had left him for a few years after he had saved her, and during that time she had been trained by one of the best Saracen mercenaries in the world, she wanted to be ready for her road trip of revenge.

She regretted what she did when she was angry at life itself, but she was furious and wanted revenge on anyone and everyone, she put no thought into who she hurt because all she knew was that she had been hurt, and she wanted to see others feel that hurt too. As she stood in her room looking out the window memories flooded back to her, when she was still in the slave camp, only her mind raced back to when she stood up for one of the girls.

"_Which on of you tramps stole scraps from the kitchen while you were under curfew?" The cruel trader asked, no one said a word,_

"_Look at it this way of the guilty steps forward now; I won't take my time with you so you learn your lesson well." He offered, finally a younger girl out of the group began to cry, so the man walked over to her with a small dagger in hand,_

"_Were you the one who stole scraps from the kitchen?" He asked, his voice calm, regardless of his actions,_

_He grabbed her behind her head by her long brown hair, while he caressed the thin sharp blade of the dagger around her neck and waist, she only began to tremble like a leaf and cry more furiously._

"_Well I asked you a question, and when I ask a question you answer me…now did you steal the scraps from the kitchen?" He asked again,_

"_N..n..no." She stuttered,_

"_I think you're lying." He said,_

_He applied a small amount of pressure to the dagger, but not enough to puncture the skin, just cause discomfort, but it was enough to make her cry out in mostly fear._

_Madison then stepped forward, her taut reddish orange locks bouncing with her swift movement, she dared not look into the man's eyes, but even though she wasn't the girl who stole the scraps, and the girl who he threatened was, she knew she had to do something._

"_Get back in line…this girl is guilty not you." He ordered, even though he wouldn't have a clue who it was,_

"_It was me who stole the scraps." She said, _

"_You're lying." He retorted,_

"_It was me I snuck into the kitchen and stole the food so these girls wouldn't go hungry." She continued again, only this time she spiced her words with venom,_

_In an instant he had turned his attention to her, she didn't even tremble when he grabbed the hair at the back of her neck, forcing her to look at him instead, she sneered defiantly._

"_Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you?" He asked,_

"_I don't care…but one day I will see to it that you pay for what you're going to do." She said, pulling her head down regardless of the pain she felt,_

_After that she was thrown into the man's private chamber, and after the door was closed there was screaming and all manner of sounds that the other girls found heartbreaking. When she was allowed out her dress was torn and bruises lined her face, blood was evident, on her dress and face, but her spirit wasn't broken._

_And despite the fact that he had violated her behind closed doors, she was intent on going that far again to save the girls that she had come to know as her family. She had remained strong during her ordeal, she hadn't even cried out once, despite the fact that the pain she endured was so high most woman would have begged for death, but not her._

_And as he led her to the room they shared, she waited until she knew he was gone before she doubled over where she was and began to cry for all she was worth. There was no way she could have endured that without a single set back, she knew the time would arise again when she would be called to defend her family, but she was not afraid, she would have her revenge. All the girls surrounded her offering their support, and the girl she defended was a wreck too, because she saw what Madison had gone through just to save her from the fate._

_Finally they all succumbed to sleep, but that night Madison's dreams were haunted by the happenings of that evening, she couldn't stop reliving it again, and again. She hardly got any sleep, but the more the dreams visited her the harder she became, she grew cold and heartless, but she cared so dearly for those that she called her family._

_Instead of the trader's intention which was to break her spirit, he had aided the hardening of her heart and the endurance to the things she couldn't usually withstand, he had started her unnatural lust for vengeance. And when her brother had saved her at the market, she saw him die on the gallows after being tortured cruelly and without mercy, her brother had also aided her quest._

Snapping herself from her thoughts she returned to the problem at hand, she still had to get the unknown guest out of the dungeon, and back to Robin. She was hoping that when she made the trip to the town in London she would perhaps find Robin in the tavern, or on the streets, which was the reason for her sudden interest in the markets.

She had no idea how long she had been standing staring out the window of her room for, but now was not the time for idle thinking or travelling over dead ground, now was the time for action. So instantly she began removing her dueling outfit, and then adorned herself with a red silk dress, with gold floral lacing on the bodice, she set her hair back with a ruby encrusted circlet, after she had plated it and set it so it hung neatly behind her back.

It was slender and delicate in size, and was set with oval shaped casts; she then slipped on several rings, one which was a golden vine looking ring, with a single ruby in the middle. Her neck was then adorned with a ruby necklace; it consisted of a diamond string, with tear drop shaped rubies lining it, which were semi enclosed in diamond borders.

In the center there was a large round ruby, the string was of the same width all the way to where it was to be connected, and she placed to matching earring that held two ruby tear drops through the holes in her ear lobes. She liked to wear things like that, especially after being treated like dirt for nearly 10 years.

After she was sure there was nothing missing from her look, she quickly grabbed a red velvet bag full of gold coins and walked towards the stable. She instantly faltered in her course, her heart thudding against her chest, her breathe coming in short hollow pants, for what she heard was realization, there was only on other time when she had heard that voice.

The scream echoed through the castle reaching her ears, the only other time she had heard that voice was when she had travelled to Nottingham to fulfill her brother's wishes. She tried to put a finger on the familiar scream and realized that the only one that had screamed like that while in her possession was one, Guy of Gisborne.

After a moment she picked up her pace and walked even faster to the stable, she had to find Robin, Guy had already suffered not so long ago, and she wasn't quite sure he was filly recovered yet. Especially after what she had done to him, and even then when she left he wasn't fairing to well either, because he had almost died after going into a coma.

When she reached the stables she quickly got a servant to saddle, the orange colored piebald that she owned, and had taken with her on the trip to Nottingham. The horse was happy to see her but she ignored it, for the time being because there was more on her mind, than a horse that looked for her attention.

And while she climbed into the saddle, Robin and his men where entering London clad in cloaks that harbored deep hoods, so they could hide their faces while moving amongst the crowd. They had just entered London, and judging by the mood Gisborne was in before he left Robin decided the tavern was going to be the first place they were to look.

_Dungeon,_

Prince John had withdrawn the scolding hot metal branding device that bore his insignia away from Guy's midsection, his restrained body was hanging from the ceiling painfully by his wrists, and the tips of his toes couldn't even touch the ground. Vaisey on the other hand walked around him like a predator, examining every nook and cranny that was exposed to his view, he hung his head, unwilling to look at those where were no doubt going to kill him.

"So Guy why are you here did Hood send you on a mission?" John asked, "Something about my brother Richard?"

"Robin didn't send me here I came on my own he doesn't know where I am." Guy answered, as he felt John running the brand down his leg,

"So what are you doing here providing I believe you?" He asked,

"I'm here to kill you." Guy replied, displaying the venom in his voice, the Prince laughed,

"You know what would happen if you ever killed me Robin told you that when you tried it before, so tell me what special errand has Robin sent you on to make you travel all the way to England?" Prince John asked, stroking Guy with the scolding metal,

"I'm only here to kill you." He said again, trying to cripple the grimace on his face before it went too far,

"Why do they always have to resist." John whined all of a sudden, "Wouldn't it just be nice if they just told the truth for once." He added, as he pressed the flat side of the brand on Guy's rib cage, letting it rest there for a good while,

"Aaaaaarrgghhh!"

Gisborne's shrill was pitched to an extent, but made fierce through gritted teeth; he screwed up his eyes, flinging his head skyward, trying to ignore the scorching pain, which radiated on his bare skin. Finally the brutal metal was drawn away and Guy bowed his head in misery his eyes gently closed, but his body quivered from pain, the only thing that was alive and burning, was the image of revenge.

"I'm going to make you sorry for trying to kill me Gisborne…you'll regret the day you ever laid eyes on me." Vaisey vowed,

"I regretted meeting you as soon as I found Marian…you're the reason for everything she went through, for everything she suffered, she would have loved me if it wasn't for you…and I swear I will kill you." Guy vowed as well,

"Swear all you like Gisborne but no body is going to save you now not even your precious Robin." Vaisey mocked,

"Yes…as much as I know you want your revenge you can't exact it right now, we have more important things to attend to like gathering the nobles for the feast tomorrow, besides…wouldn't his death being witnessed by the nobles be better than letting him die alone?" John asked, a sly smile on his face, as he cocked a brow in encouragement, while clasping a hand on the former sheriff's back,

"A clue? Yes. You're right his death being witnessed is far more enjoyable than letting him rot in some dark corner of this god forsaken dungeon." Ergo agreed,

"That's the spirit now you go write out 2 dozen invitations to the nobles, and I will be in charge of setting up the great hall…I'm sure my messenger will help you with the technicalities like the names and addresses." He said, still with a gay smile, only lowering his voice for the last half of his sentence,

Vaisey was hesitant, as he shifted his view to Gisborne's back then the Prince and back again, "What about him surely you have made provisions so that he doesn't just hang around all day?" Vaisey asked, a more serious expression gathering on his face, and tone on his tongue,

"Of course my best men are coming down here as we speak to make sure that Sir Guy's stay is as comfortable as possible." John said, resuming his arm around the former sheriff's back, leading him out of the dungeons,

Guy knew there was no hope for himself; there was no chance Robin would be able to work out where he had gone, for all he knew the outlaw could have assumed he just ran off fleeing the shire, or hiding somewhere else. His only hope would be Madison and he wasn't sure if she actually had feeling for him, but from what he could gather from his former gang, she had gone to an extent to save his life.

He wasn't sure if this was true or they had just spun him a yarn, for all he knew she could have been rejoicing at the news of his capture and scheduled death. Because no matter how hard he tried he could not rid himself of the events that lead to him joining the gang, the bloodthirsty battle had had been forced into by her.

He found comfort in his deep thoughts because usually if he let his mind wander for a while he would become entranced in the memories he still held from his time with Marian. And if he let his mind wander even further, he would be able to hear her speaking to him, he wasn't sure if it was actually his mind or a part of her lived inside of him, but he didn't really care, he only cared about keeping the candle for her burning. Despite the fact that she had told him to move on, even though he wished he could have honored her request he couldn't. Because he was afraid that if he let her go, she would really be dead.

_London Market,_

Madison trotted her horse down the busy main street, ignoring curtseys and bows as she rode past, because she had far more important thing to worry about. She had no way of knowing if Robin and his men were in London at all, and if they were she wasn't 100% sure where to look.

But during the time she had spent with the outlaws she had made notes on their behavior, and most of the time she saw her self deductions of them to be quite disturbingly accurate. She knew what would happen if John found her consorting with outlaws, and she wasn't confident that the love she knew he had for her would shine through, so she was going to have to be careful.

As soon as she was in London, she steered her horse toward the stable's, once there she quickly unpacked her saddle bags which held her 'Angel of Death' outfit and hurried to put it on. Once she was finished she packed her old clothes in the saddle bags so she could easily change after she had finished searching for Hood and his men.

She was now dressed in a brown leather corset shirt, and brown and white patterned leggings, her eyes down to her face, were adorned with a mask similar to the one Marian had toted as the Nightwatchman. Her hair was set back in a tight bun leaving no strands to flap uncontrollably about her face, but you wouldn't be able to tell she wore any of this unless you removed her cloak.

The chances of her being noticed walking into a tavern as the Prince's sister were quite high, the chances of her being noticed dressed as a supposed man, clad in a humongous cloak, that assuredly hid her features, was also high, but it assured her identity was hidden. To ensure that most people would fail to guess her real gender, she had covered her mouth with a specifically designed cloth made to alter her speech pattern, making it sound deeper so she could imitate her opposite sex.

When she was happy with the way she was dressed, she walked casually into the bustling main street, instantly becoming mobbed by groups of people, that was one thing her alter ego lacked, respect. Finally she was able to make her way to the tavern entrance by shoving a few people out of the way, even though she had learned to be polite, she was in no mood whatsoever to be swept back into the ocean of townspeople.

She entered the tavern, giving it a quick sweep she found who she was looking for, for in the far corner of the establishment Robin sat with his back to her facing his gang. Robin, Tuck, and Little John, sat with their back to her eating a meal that had been brought to them not so long ago due to their process, while Kate, Allen, and Much, faced her, but they were to absorbed in eating and talking that they hadn't noticed her enter.

She mingled amongst the occupants until she had made her way to their table, and Robin received the fright of his life, as Madison placed a hand on his shoulder, no one had even seen her approach.

"Thought I might find you here we need to talk." She said, regardless of the fact that she sounded like a guy,

"I don't know who you are and why you thought you might find us here but you must be mistaking us for someone else." Robin said politely, regardless of his restlessness that shone through,

"No believe me Robin I am far from mistaken." She assured, as she gripped his arm possessively,

"Look I don't want any trouble so if you let go of me there won't be any arguments." Robin explained, no annoyed,

"Robin I need to speak to you all of you." She said showing the worry that was in her voice so they would accommodate her,

Robin simply stared at her, even though he had no idea where her eyes were.

"There's a back room all of you follow me in there and John bar the door so no one interrupts us.' She ordered,

"My men don't do your bidding stranger, so I suggest you leave the orders to us." Robin said, a flash of anger shining in his eyes for a brief moment, before he could gain his composure,

She had, had enough, so flicking a dagger out of her wrist device; she instantly flicked it against Robin's throat, unafraid because her long cloak sleeves hid the dagger from view.

"Come with me or God forbid I will have his blood." She warned, as she led Robin toward the door,

Once all her commands were obeyed and John was blocking the door so no one could see in she returned the dagger up her sleeve and pulled the hood backwards behind her head. Sliding the mask down by her neck she lowered the material that had aided in disguising her voice, everyone was completely bamboozled at the sight that lay before them, Robin was no longer angry.

"Madison…what are you doing here?" Robin asked, unable to disguise his bewilderment,

"I had to get to you I know where Guy is his in the castle's dungeons." She explained, as if she hadn't heard the question,

"How do you know this?" Much asked,

"I heard his scream, and that is something I could never forget." She answered, with a sorrowful look; there was a brief flashback with Much and Robin as they remembered what she had done to Gisborne at one point,

"So what do you know?" Robin asked,

"I know that my brother has planned a feast for tomorrow, perhaps they will consider executing him then." She replied,

"So where is he?" Robin asked, almost a pointless notation though,

"In the dungeon where else, I don't know of any other place that could make him yodel like he did, do you?" She asked, nearly mockingly,

"So how are we meant to get into the dungeon to save him, I'm not being funny but I don't think he's going to invite us, just so we can say hello and leave, we'll end up on the chopping block." Allen protested,

"Well I have been thinking about that, if one of you were to dress up as a…" She cut herself off looking to Tuck,

"As a what?" Kate asked,

"Well I was going to say Friar but we already have one don't we." She said, "Maybe I can get him into the castle, under the information that he has come to pray for the soon to be deceased's soul, and perhaps he can be down there long enough so he can see what they have done to Guy." She added,

"That might work I don't think Prince John or any of his guards know about me." Tuck agreed,

"Well whatever you decide on you have to make it quick he has until tomorrow night, before the feast, and if you don't act before then you will lose him." She warned, unable to hide the tears welling up in her eyes,

"It's all right Madison we never leave on of our own behind." Robin assured, "And if we need extra help we can use Isabella as a distraction." He added,

"But she tried to capture him regardless of the deal you made last time remember.' She said, referring to the time when she had forced Guy out of the other's sight so that she could finish him off personally,

"She may be cold and sometime heartless, but she loves her brother despite the fact that she tried to kill him, I believe that she is sorry what she tried to do, and so I have given her a second chance, to help us." Robin revealed, which was news to the rest of his gang,

"Robin you can't trust her." Kate protested, the anger clearly visible in her voice,

"Kate she stopped me when we were leaving and nearly dropped to her feet to beg me for another chance and to help us save her brother." Robin explained,

"She betrayed us." John chimed in,

"Enough I believe she is capable of redemption, just like Gisborne, and we're now trying to save him, if we left him to die because we needed extra men and refused to allow Isabella to help us, he would die a martyr…for the King…and for England." Robin reasoned,

Seeing sense in what Robin was saying Madison decided to interrupt before anyone could protest.

"Good, if I can I will see him myself, and if you ever make it into the castle try and find my room, the door is adorned with a gold lined window frame but there is no glass, it's just down the hall you can't miss it, but I warn you do not enter my brother's room not even by accident." She warned again,

After a few more moments of discussing Madison began returning all her gear.

"We'll get him out before the feast or while the feast is underway." Robin said, with a smirk, pushing aside the fact that Gisborne's life was at stake for a moment letting his arrogant nature sink in,

"Don't wait to late." Madison reasoned, her voice now sounding like a man's again,

She pulled the hood over her head and left the room, quickly exiting returning to the stables to change, Robin and his men them filtered out and returned to their meals, while discussing what could be happening to Guy, and how they were going to rescue him. All the while Kate was brooding over the idea to allow Isabella to help. As soon as Madison had emptied her saddle bags she quickly dressed back into her more feminine attire, and once she was content, she walked casually out of the stable and into the crowd, only this time she had a clear path.

_"Ah…Respect." _She said to herself, as she strolled, forcing contentment, even to herself though she was far from it,

**Once again I hope my tardiness has been made up for through this longer than usual chapter. Let me know what you thought ;D**


	5. The Angel

__**I really want to apologize to you readers but I doubt it will do any good, I can only hope that you can forgive me enough to read this chapter, it would be a blessing if a review was left but I understand if you don't. Enjoy!**

****Chapter 5,

The Angel,

_Dungeon,_

Guy was hanging silently by his wrists in the center of the room, he head was bowed, and his eyes were closed gently paying no attention to the world around him, because he was busy in the company of whom he wished had decided to be his wife. His mind raced back to every little incident they shared together, whether it was an awkward meeting in the castle hallway, or a more personal discussion, about their relationship.

He didn't even notice the hard looking torturer until, he was struck on the legs by what appeared to be a slim wooden stick, and now he was brought back to reality, and as soon as he was dragged away from Marian, his legs and side burnt like fire.

"Prince John didn't want you hanging around idle all day…so he gave me the distinct pleasure of making sure you stay was as pleasant as possible." The man sneered, as he tapped the short wooden rod he had hit Gisborne with against his opposite hand,

"And I can assume that you really mean you want to make sure I am as uncomfortable as possible." Guy reasoned,

"Well The Prince isn't exactly forgiving you for breaking his nose any time soon, and he's prides still hurting so he's passing on that hurt to you." The man offered,

"You wouldn't by any chance be related to Jasper would you?" Guy mocked,

"Who?" The man asked, strangely, Guy merely chuckled in return,

"Mocking should be the last thing on your mind my friend, because your only making the torture worse for yourself." He warned,

"I'm not your friend, and if the chance arises I will kill you." Guy returned,

Instead of coming up with a choice retort the torturer instead chose to walk over to the chains that held Gisborne, that were mounted on a crankshaft, and with one swift movement he came crashing to the floor, with an audible 'thud'. He coughed windedly, and moved his bound hands to his midsection that pulsed with a sharp stabbing sensation, no doubt the fall had caused some damage, to what extent he was unsure.

He heard a loud whistle, before two men came over and removed his chains yanking him harshly to his feet, but they were not prepared to allow him to make it to his feet, because he was dragged to another room, whether he was on them or not. When he had made it in the adjacent room, he saw nothing because there was no light at all not even a candle flickering from somewhere on the wall.

But then as if on queue the room was instantly lit and the spectrum was one he would rather have never known, because there laid before him was the most feared torture instrument of them all…The Rack! He was instantly afraid, his eyes were set on the extra two men that stood by one end of the contraption, and the ropes that would soon bind him lay loosely on the floor.

This was new even to him because not even he had ever seen the device in action, it appeared the sheriff wasn't as cold as he looked because the Prince had more grueling torture ideas than he did, but perhaps the rack was Vaisey's decision. Either way he didn't care, he only cared about being spared this fate, because not even his memories of Marian could save him from this fatal administration.

He pulled against the men who held him, but it appeared as if they were statues set in stone, as he couldn't even get them to budge, but he budged when they threw him backwards against the hard stone floor, in the middle of the rack. In an instant he was straddled and his wrists were bound behind his head, and once that was done, his ankles were also bound with secure knots.

His breathing soon became heavy and fear driven, his effort to take in as much air as possible was like they were the last one's he would ever inhale, his eyes darted back and forth scanning as much as he could. The men soon took their positions and placed long thick sticks, within the grooves provided in the crank mechanisms that would eventually grow taut, and cause no end of pain.

After 3 turns with the cranks at one time, the original torturer that he had mocked earlier soon stood over him, finding pleasure in the fear set unfortunate that quickly shot a glance in his direction.

"The Prince tells me I'm no to leave until you tell my why Hood has sent you to London.' He began,

"I'm not here to do anything but kill the Prince." Guy said, trying to keep his voice steady even though his body quaked with fear,

A silent command was issued as the man nodded his head, and soon the ropes were drawn one notch tighter, Gisborne knew it wouldn't be long, until pain would become his knew best friend.

"This can all stop if you just tell us what we want to know, an informed Prince is a happy Prince." The torturer insisted, as another notch was turned,

"Even if I told you what you wanted to hear you wouldn't stop torturing me." Guy reasoned,

The guard didn't answer; instead he just stared at the quivering man, who somehow managed to gain a bit of his composure.

"I'll ask you again…why are you in London?" He asked, as yet another notch was passed, causing to ropes to grow just that little bit more taut,

"I have nothing more to say to any of you." He said matter-of-factly, before he returned his gaze to the stone ceiling that suddenly became so interesting,

After that the notches were passed swiftly until Gisborne was stretched out, being raised from the ground, his teeth were ground together, due to the ripping pain that burnt through his joints like wildfire. They had stopped a while ago but time to him was elusive, the questions kept coming at him, even though he said nothing anymore because he had been telling the truth whenever he answered.

"_Why are people so ready to accuse you of lying when you are telling the honest to God truth?" _He asked,

"Robin will save you." Marian told him,

"_Are you kidding for all I know Isabella could have captured him and is doing god knows what to him…not a bad through considering what I have to withstand." _He reasoned,

"Believe Guy; believe that he will save you." She reasoned,

"_Why…he's probably dead, why else would he leave camp without telling anyone where he was going." _Gisborne scoffed,

"You don't believe that do you…think about it; maybe he was testing his gang to see if they had enough trust in you, to let you be if he suddenly went missing…you believe what I said don't you?" She asked,

"_You know me to well Marian…even better than I know myself." _He said, smiling through the pain,

She had deliberately been spicing her words with reason, because what she was saying was what he actually suspected, however he was soon yanked to reality when a new sensation of pain raked through him. He didn't want to be brought back to a world that could hurt him, he wanted to be free, he wanted to be free to talk to the woman he loved, the one that also loved him, maybe the woman he now talked to was her as an angel.

But alas a slap ensured his return into the world.

"Oi…I just got word from the Prince it appears he doesn't care if you squeal or not anymore, instead he wants you to pay for what you did to Vaisey, and what you did to him by betraying him." The torturer informed, a pleasurable grin cast across his face at the very mention of a pain filled evening,

Gisborne tried to out all his effort into glaring daggers at the man, or long swords even which he thought could do more damage, and that was a thought he found pleasurable, even though he visioned Marian to be scowling at him. But no matter how hard he tried to at least spark a bit of fear in the man, he failed due the indescribable pain that refused to renege in his joints.

He didn't even have a way to work out how much damage the torture would do because he had never seen it in action, he had been the rack's first victim, and that put no effort into soothing his mind. So what if Robin managed to save him, how much damage would he have sustained by then, would he be disabled after that, and be rendered helpless for what remained of his life?

All the while he had been thinking he hadn't been paying that much attention to the man who stood over him, who was ordering for servants to bring in enough bushels of wood that would burn out slowly. He knew what he was saying but to him it meant nothing, just a few idle words of spite, but he knew there was more to it than a day on the job, when he noticed sticks being piled underneath him.

"You're not going to die 'Sir Guy of Gisborne' at least not yet; the Prince is going to make sure you hurt first before you die at the feast, before the nobles, tomorrow night." The torturer assured, before he set fire to the brush, Guy soon found himself unconsciously gritting his teeth, even before the fire was high enough to feel,

_Tavern,_

While Robin ate the rest of his venison, his appetite dwindled, even though he knew it would benefit a lot of people if he kept up his strength, so despite it all he kept eating, a plan formulating in his head as he did. He could send word to Isabella, if he could get her to attend the feast along with the other nobles, things might go a bit smoother, especially if he had her help.

Meanwhile on the opposite side of the table Kate eyed him crossly the very thought of entertaining the idea of allowing that repulsive woman to help them, was enough to make her blood boil. Despite the fact that she was weary of Isabella because she had set them up into a trap several times now, she feared that Robin would turn his charms back to her, even though she wasn't sure they had ever left.

Tuck on the other hand was sitting on the fence, because as he was a man of God he believed in second chances, because they had given Gisborne a second chance, to find that he had followed through on his word, despite the fact that he had been a bit irrational. He knew that Gisborne wanted to prove himself; he knew that Guy was uncomfortable with his position in the gang and he wanted it to change, he could understand why he wanted to kill the Prince because if he did, it would prove his loyalty without a doubt.

After they had finished their meal, and a tavern girl had taken the empty dishes away Robin prepared himself, to explain the plan that had hatched itself inside his skull.

"We're going to let Isabella in on the escape plan." He began; Kate could have dropped her jaw in shock,

"What?" John questioned,

"There's no point in refusing help if we can accept it." Robin reasoned,

"Robin she set us up twice before what makes you think she's not going to do it again?" Kate demanded,

"Like I said before she nearly begged me to give her a second chance…and I think Tuck would agree with me on giving her a second chance…what do you say Tuck?" Robin asked,

"Robin is right, if what Isabella said is true then we owe her a second chance, we gave Gisborne a chance and he is the one we're trying to rescue." Tuck agreed,

"Look I'm not being funny but don't you think being betrayed twice is enough, to realize we shouldn't trust her?" Allen interjected,

"I agree with Robin I think she deserves another chance, like we gave Gisborne another chance." Much defended,

"You're not just saying that because he like your cooking are you?" Allen teased,

"It might be…and also because she is his sister…there might still be some good in her." Much said, covering himself,

"What's the plan Robin?" Tuck asked,

"Well we go with Madison's idea first…you will sneak into the dungeons with her and pretend you are hearing his confession, while there you will try and find out what he knows while seeing how badly he is hurt. After that if we find out how he is to die, we rescue him before the execution takes place, and if he is to be left in the dungeons we use the feast as a distraction while we rescue Gisborne." Robin explained, "Any questions?" He asked,

"Yeah just where does Isabella fit into this?" Allen asked,

"Well seeing's it quite a known fact that she hates Gisborne, we can use that to allow her entrance into the dungeons, if Tuck isn't allowed in, and also ask Prince John how he is to die, and when she finds out she can circulate that information on to us." Robin explained further,

"What if Prince John decides to keep her out of the loop?" John asked,

"Then we'll just have to rely on Madison to come through for us." Robin replied,

"Just one question…how are we to get Isabella into the feast if the Prince doesn't invite her?" Much asked,

"We'll have to get word to Madison asking her to invite the sheriff." Robin said, as if having an answer to every question that was thrown at him, "But we have to get word to her now because it will take a while for her to arrive." He added,

_Later in the Castle,_

Robin inched his way down the hall of the castle searching fervently for the door Madison had described, because Gisborne's time on this earth was coming to an end and if they didn't hurry that little time would be up. Finally he found her door, and the ornament that clearly stated it was her room, was better than she had described, and if it wasn't for the fact that it was nailed to the door, he would try and steal it.

He quickly burst into the room, closing the door as fast as he could without making any noise; his intrusion startled Madison, causing her to stab the embroidery pin into her thumb instead of the fabric. She raised her thumb to her mouth to suck on it momentarily before she looked at it watching the small bead of her own blood protrude; wiping it away she glared at the intruder.

"What do you want?" She demanded,

"Sssshhh." Robin ordered as he turned to face her and raised a finger to his lips, she willingly obeyed because if he was found here the plan would be over,

After a few minutes he turned to her, "What are you doing here?" She asked,

"There's been a change of plans." Robin replied,

"Why what's happened?" Madison asked some-what worriedly,

"We're letting Isabella in on the plan." He stated,

"What did the others say to that…did you tell them?" She asked,

"They don't like the idea but we need her help and she seems to want to genuinely help." Robin answered,

"Seems?" She questioned,

"Well in my opinion I know she wants to help, but I can't just act on my opinion alone so I have asked my gang for their opinions." He explained,

"And what did they say?" Robin merely offered her the twisting of his hand back and forth, to show that it was wishy-washy,

"So they don't agree…and you plan to get her anyway?"

"Well if Tuck isn't allowed down in the dungeons she would most certainly be allowed because everyone knows that she has tried to kill her brother before but failed." He explained,

"I see, but that still doesn't explain why you are here, surely not just to tell me that." She reminded,

"I need you to write a letter of invitation to her." He said,

"Me…why?" She asked,

"Because I don't think the Prince intends to invite her as she botched the last attempt to hand deliver Gisborne to him, and that's when he broke the Prince's nose." Robin explained,

"You're right even though I have managed to sway the way my brother thinks there are things that not even he would let me interfere with…like the art of torture or so he calls it 'the poetry of pain'." She chided,

"Why do you stay with him?" Robin questioned,

"He saved me Robin…I owe him, and besides he loves me, which is more than I could say for my mother, my father doesn't even know I'm alive, and I love him for saving me." She answered, she could see the glint of sorrow and pity that shone in his eyes, did he like her a little more than he was letting on? Or did he just understand her pain?

"I understand…but I need you to write that letter for me and send it with the fastest messenger you know." Robin reminded,

So after grabbing an inkwell, a quill, and a piece of parchment, she sat down at her embroidery laden desk, and began to write the proclamation of invitation. When she was done she sealed it, and then signed it with her insignia, when she was about to walk out the door, she stopped and walked over to Robin, she got so close to him, that he could count every freckle on her rosy cheeks, her emerald eyes shining at him. She then kissed him softly on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked, rather having enjoyed the kiss,

"Just cause." She replied, Robin made to kiss her, but she shielded herself from him,

"That's not just cause." She warned,

"No but I could make it seem like it though." He said, still persistent,

"You have a gang to return to." She reminded,

"Spoilt sport." He muttered,

"Womanizer." Madison returned, "So just make sure you're by the bakery when I come to see you." She added, just as he made ready to leave, making sure that he could hear her,

**Well it was a longer chapter than usual so I hope that helps to mend the tardiness of my update, and if you can find it in your hearts please leave a review.**


	6. Sincerity

**Hi, hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

****Chapter 6,

Sincerity,

She waited a sufficient amount of time allowing Robin time to get back to his awaiting gang, and when she thought she had waited long enough, she walked out into the hall, until she reached the courtyard. She then found the stables where the servants were busy tending to her horse, and when she walked over they all stopped to bow loyally. She then called the youngest boy over and gave him instructions to deliver her invitation to the sheriff of Nottingham.

_Later that day in Nottingham,_

The messenger walked cautiously up the steps to the castle, he was wary as he had heard many stories about the cruel things that went on behind its walls. Eventually he walked into the heart of the castle looking for the sheriff, he didn't have to look far because she soon found him, he then walked shyly over to her and bowed respectfully.

"My Lady Sheriff." He began,

"What is it I'm busy?" She asked, clearly in a hurry,

"I have a message for you from the Princess in London." The messenger explained, as he handed the letter to her,

"Thank you, you may go now." She said,

"Milady." He said, bowing as he left,

Isabella wasted no time in breaking the seal that was set with a royal insignia; she then unfolded the letter and read it to herself in her mind:

_Dear Isabella of Gisborne,_

"_I have sent this letter as an invitation to a feast that is taking place tomorrow evening, it would be a great pleasure if you would attend, also a mutual friend of our has found our mutual friend. He has a plan on how to get our mutual friend to safety but he requires your help, please come with all haste, and aid in the plan that has been arranged to save our friend. And for all that is good and righteous do not renege on what you said to our mutual friend this morning." _

_Madison,_

The letter was brief and it was obvious the mutual friends referred to Robin and her brother, but by the sound of the letter Gisborne had already been caught and was in London's finest. She was proud that Gisborne had tried to kill the Prince, relieved that he had failed to kill him, but also upset that he had failed, if it wasn't for the open warfare as she had said, she would be standing beside her brother.

By the tone of the letter when she had substituted actually names for mutual friend, it sounded as if she wasn't confident this letter would get to her untouched, and perhaps being cautious was the way to win this game. If this was so that Robin did indeed need her help then there was no time to delay she had to get to London as soon as possible and arrange a meeting with her 'mutual friend'.

"Guards!" She called, and soon a few of them clattered around her,

"Milady?" They asked,

"Gather yourselves and make ready to provide me with an escort, I am to leave for London at once." She ordered, and soon the necessary preparations were being made,

_Dungeons,_

There was no way to escape it this time, there was just to much pain radiating through his body, the flames from the fire had risen and had begun to lick at his back, due to the way the sticks were arranged. His wails could be heard by everyone in the castle, and wherever Prince John was, Gisborne was sure he was enjoying every last moment of the shrieks that penetrated through the thick wooden doors.

Tears stained his cheeks, and at some point he was sure he heard the sound on his shoulder grinding, as he attempted to left himself up further to escape the heated tongue's that lapped at him. What really were his options in this torture method dislocate an arm or a leg to get away from the fire, or burn you're back so you wouldn't dislocate anything.

No matter what he decided to chose it wouldn't benefit him, no pain was greater than the other, and he soon found himself sitting in the middle of both miseries. The pain soon became so intense that he could feel himself slipping into the arms of unconsciousness, there was no way he could maintain his grasp on reality with conditions such as these.

His eyelids soon became too heavy to keep open and he was willing to be released for at least a few minutes, but before he could even entertain the idea he could hear footsteps coming his way, he soon dreaded ever paying attention. Somehow they sounded different from the man who had put him in this situation, they sounded soft, like it wasn't even a man who was making them.

He soon felt a gently hand on his chest, and to his amazement, he looked into a woman's face, but not just any woman, it was Marian, how could this be was he dreaming? No he couldn't be dreaming because he still felt all manner of pain, in that case was he hallucination, because Marian was dead he had killed her long ago.

But even then that couldn't be because he could feel her touch, what was she? Was she an Angel? Why was she here with him, surely if there was anyone she wanted to be with it would be Robin? All he could do was stare unable to speak because he feared that if he did his trance would be broken and he would find that he was imagining her being there.

She wore a heavenly white dress, with silver lacing on her bodice, several white roses adorned the crest of her urban brown locks of hair, and it continued down to her ears. Her face was just as lovely as it had been the last time she had been near him, the love he held for this woman was sparking all over again, was he falling in love his hallucination?

She who broke the silence, "Do not fear Guy I am really here you are not imagining things." She assured, his heart leapt for joy, but only for a moment, if she was real what was her purpose for being here?

"Why are you here…surely if you could walk amongst us once again you would choose to be with Robin?" He asked, she smiled widely at him,

"Not everything I did was for Robin, Guy…I loved you…and I think you knew that despite what you said." She replied, a single tear fell from his face, but that was only because he was stifling cries of pain,

"I know you think that you are dreaming Guy but you are not I am really here." She reassured,

"But will everyone else be able to see you?" He asked,

"No Guy I chose to be with you…and you alone, I have come to reconcile all the wrongs I had done to you." She answered,

He smelt the air, and besides every other unwanted smell that filled his lungs, he smelt her rose fragrance floating softly towards him, was this really happening, had she really come back to be with him. No! Why would she choose him? He must be delirious.

Her smile faded into a sad expression, "Have I really wronged you that much that you cannot believe I would willingly come to you?" She asked,

"I…I have never believed in heaven…not really…I…" He couldn't seem to find the words that he wanted; she had always done this to him,

"I am an angel Guy…I was given a choice on what I wanted to do…and I chose to be with you." She said, "Please believe that."

"Then that means that you are real…it means that you do love…me…you chose me over Robin." It was more of a question then a statement,

"That's because I love you." She said, this time the tears that fell off his cheek were tears of happiness, as the woman he had always wanted had finally chosen him,

"I can now see into you heart and mind Guy…ever since that day you chose to open up to your good side, I flourished, I had accomplished the goal I had chosen, and because I did, I was granted access to you which is why I am here…you see you are the one who has granted me my wish." She explained,

"Does that mean you can do something for me?" He asked skeptically,

"Unfortunately I am unable to interfere with what is taking place, there are some rules that demand to be obeyed or I will be punished more severely than the sheriff could ever dream of." She said regretfully,

"Does that…does that mean…"He hesitated,

"Yes." She simply said, a grin crossing her features,

He smiled briefly, as she leaned over him to give him at least a token of what he wanted, and when she kissed him on the lips, she slipped a small white rose into his hand, and then closed his fingers around it when she righted herself.

"Keep this with you Guy, so you will remember me when I will not be able to be with you." She said,

"But I will see you again won't I?" He asked,

"Of course my love…now sleep." She assured,

And at that moment he gave into the calling of unconsciousness, and when he did she waved her hand over him, this caused the fire to be put out, her figure then disappeared and she was gone. He woke hours later and it was long into the night, regardless of whether he wanted to or not, and the torturer was not in a good mood, but were those kind of people ever happy? He poured a bucket of ice cold water over Guy's face and chest, causing him to be brought back to the land of the living faster than he wanted; he coughed briefly due to the sudden intake of water through his nose, and mouth.

"You're in luck…I would rather leave you here all night, but it appears the Prince wants you to be conscious ready for his plan for you tomorrow night." He snided, Guy said nothing just glared daggers, "If it was up to me I would leave you here all night and all day until the feast was underway." He added,

"Well it isn't up to you is it?" Guy sneered,

"No and you're also lucky the Prince wants you alive because I would enjoy killing." He said,

"And I will enjoy killing you." Gisborne informed, but he refrained from thinking grotesque things because Marian was looking,

"You won't kill me…I'd kill you first."

"Maybe." He offered,

Instead of paying Gisborne any heed he called in the four men that had been there previously and they then begun to add some slack to the ropes so that they could free their prisoner, while the torturer removed the sticks that were now in cinders. When he was flat on the stone floor again, he wasn't sure if his limbs still worked because they were numb as if they weren't even connected anymore.

But there was one thing he could feel, and that was the tiny rose Marian had placed in his hand, this was her conformation, it hadn't been a dream, she was really an angle. And she had decided to spend her eternity with him, he wanted to shout with joy, and smile, but he didn't dare because the men in the room would see fit to exact some other kind of pain against him, so he simply held onto the rose for dear life.

When he was flat on the stone floor again, the tight knots were easily untied, and he soon found himself being hauled onto shaky legs, that didn't seem to remember how to support his weight. Had he really been there that long? He longed for the quite corner of a cell; he didn't care what he was tied to in there as long as he was spared from hanging by his wrists for another minute.

Unfortunately he got no such luck, because he was soon allowed to slump to the floor, and when he did they handcuffed his wrists again, and began to work a crank shaft that then vaulted him off the ground. He glared daggers once again at the men as they walked off, intent on getting as much sleep as they could before their fun started again tomorrow.

When they had left he began thinking about what Marian had said, when she was explaining she would be punished if she stepped out of line, now that she had no choice but to take holy orders. But that puzzled him to an extent because with all the things that he did while under the ruling of the recently discovered to be alive and kicking sheriff, why would god want anything to do with him?

When his mother had told stories about heaven, he thought that was all they were stories, he had never taken into consideration that what she was saying was actually a very true fact. But if god did decide to look upon him, what reason could he possibly have for doing so? Surely he would not want someone as black as him to be living as a next door neighbor when he died.

But if Marian could get to his heart in time before he died perhaps she would be able to change it tarnished color, which had to be the reason for why she was here with him now. She genuinely cared enough to bless what little time he had left with her company in the effort to change the way he looked at things, to transform him into a good man.

But wasn't he already that good man? Surely when he had joined hood and his gang it had entitled him to the title of a decent man, because he helped the poor he robbed from the rich, to give to them. And despite the cowering anger filled glances that he felt from all the peasants he still insisted on helping them, so didn't this grant him at least something?

And another thing that his mind wandered onto while he was deep in thought was the fact that Marian had told him her punishment would be severe if she interfered too much with his life. Did that mean that she had already crossed a fine line and that she was warned not to do it again, or she would be punished? It was hard enough looking after her when she was in the castle, but now there was no way he could protect her, he couldn't even protect himself at the present.

And what could be her punishment anyway? Surely helping someone out of the kindness of your heart wouldn't merit punishment but praise, but then again he didn't know how the rule system worked up there…somewhere. He only prayed that Marian would do as she was told because if her punishment was so bad it might just take her away from him, and now that he had found her, he didn't want to lose her, also because he knew someone would be listening he was going to pray now on a regular basis.

The next morning approached slowly for some and too soon for those who weren't morning people, and early the next day Isabella's carriage was just pulling into the castle's courtyard. Because she had stopped at an inn that night when the hour was too late to continue, the outlaws had spent their night in the tavern with a bit of help on Allen's behalf.

Isabella walked into the castle to be greeted by Madison who was obviously a morning person, she was happy to see that Isabella did care about her brother because for a moment she wasn't sure if Robin's plan would follow through, or fall through.

"Isabella it's good to see you…my sincerest apologies for the last time we met." She said,

"I heard that our mutual friends were in a spot at the moment." Isabella informed,

"Yes your brother's in the dungeons; he's been tortured yesterday to what extent I don't know." Madison explained, "Shall we talk about it over breakfast you must be famished, and I was just heading there myself." She offered,

"I'd be glad to but tell me as much as you can." Isabella agreed, and soon the two women headed for the great hall to have breakfast, and talk over what was definitely on a need to know basis,

_Back in the dungeons,_

Vaisey was apparently a morning person as well, because he made a trip to the dungeons to have a word with Guy while the Prince was indisposed, and his kind of talks were renowned. Gisborne had his head bowed, and appeared to be asleep, but Vaisey assumed he was just enjoying the kind hospitality that had been appointed unto him, but in actual fact he was sleeping, he was resting in the thoughts of his Marian.

"Gisborne, Gisborne, Gisborne." Vaisey tutted, breaking Guy from his thoughts,

"What do you want?" Guy demanded,

"Oh, oh what's this is our little Gizzy angry, aw maybe I should get the Prince to lighten the torture…a clue? No! Infact I'm here on a special request actually." He rambled,

"Really?" Guy asked in a forced husky voice,

"Really…I asked the Prince if I could personally see you bleed, because you were the one who betrayed me…who tried to kill me." He replied, emphasizing 'tried',

"I will try and kill you again only this time I will succeed." Guy warned,

"Yes…well shall we make sure the chance never arises?" He asked, not expecting an answer, "See I'm bored with the Prince's punishment, no I want something new, something classical but different…shall we say…a flogging?" He continued,

"I was a fool." Guy began,

"I'll agree with that."

"I should have seen it long before I did…I should have seen what kind of a man you were long before this…you're not even a man you're a monster, the devil…and I regret not running you through sooner…the only regret I have is not checking to make sure you were truly dead." He explained,

"You know Gisborne if there was one thing I didn't like about you before you tried to kill me is the fact that you got to emotional…well me on the other hand." He crowed,

"When I kill you…this time I will make sure I condemn you to the deepest darkest corner of hell." Guy vowed,

"You know Gisborne you almost destroy the poetry of revenge, and gloating, with your pitiful attempts at self assurance…I am going to be sitting at the right hand of Prince John watching you die…and then I hope you save me a seat by the fire." Vaisey mocked, "Now if you don't mind I have an execution to prepare for." He added, as he then strolled out of the dungeon, allowing the hard faced torturer to walk back in, only this time he held a cat o' nine tails,

When Vaisey had left, Gisborne was lowered and then tied to a long plank which he rested his forehead on, his recently burned back exposed ready for a flogging, one the way he had dropped his rose, but when the man stood on it, it didn't even crumple, instead it bounced back to life. His hands were tied above his head, and he had to stand on the tip of his toes to relieve the rope burn, that tore at his already torn skin.

The first strike was quick and painless, and Guy barely had time to brace himself for the impact, he wouldn't have known he was struck if it wasn't for the crack of the whip, and the blood that he felt trickling down his back. The second strike was significantly noticeable, he jolted from the painful impact, and clenched his teeth, and fist till his knuckles turned white, the whip dug deep into his back, causing more blood to trickle down his back.

Ten minutes later, elsewhere in the castle Madison is leading Isabella to the dungeons when Tuck walks up beside them.

"I see you got in." Madison said,

"It didn't take much convincing, it only took a confession." Tuck replied,

"I'll see if I can you lot into the dungeons Guy will be happy to see both of you." She continued,

"Can we count on you to follow through on the plan Robin has made?" Tuck asked,

"I assure you I am on your side now you have nothing to worry about…besides getting my brother out of here, I brought my best physician with me just in case." Isabella assured,

"If we can trust you then as soon as we leave Gisborne you must follow me to where Robin is waiting." Tuck insisted,

"I will." She agreed, but just as they were walking down the hall Prince John came out of his room with a guard following him close behind,

He was startled when he saw Isabella and a man walking beside her that had his face concealed with a deep hood, a crucifix hung from his waist, but he wasn't sure this was a priest, because Robin was a clever man, even though he hated to admit it. Isabella curtsied respectfully, as the Prince simply looked on, in bewilderment, because he had not invited her, so why was she here?

"Sheriff?" He began,

"Prince John." She acknowledged,

"What are you doing here I don't remember asking you to come?" He asked,

"Forgive me brother I forgot to tell you that I invited her, she is a friend of mine, I knew here a long time ago, and thought this would be a good opportunity to catch up with each other…I hope you don't mind." She apologized,

"Not at all Madison, as I said this castle is your castle and you have just as much power as I do, and if you want to catch up with the Lady Sheriff then by all means do so, and she can sit next to us at the feast tonight." John reassured,

"Thank you John." She accepted gratefully,

"So what do you want me to do with the prisoner my lord?" The guard behind the prince asked,

"If Vaisey is finished, with him then throw him into a cell, give him some food and water, and allow him to get his strength back, before his execution." The Prince ordered in a whine,

"Yes my lord." The guard acknowledged as he clattered down the hall towards the dungeon,

"So who's your friend?" He asked, after turning his attention back to the intruder,

"I am merely a man of god requesting permission to hear the condemns last confessions." Tuck replied,

"There is no need for a holy man in here nothing can save his blackened soul, so you can just turn around and go back to whichever abbey you came from." John said, so Tuck merely bowed, and walked out of the castle, intent on letting Robin know Vaisey is still alive,

"Well Isabella no doubt my sister has filled you in on the situation with your brother so if you want to exact any of your own torture on him try to be a little gentle, I need him conscious for the feast tonight, I'm going to execute him in front of the nobles." John said,

"I didn't know my brother was here…as far as I knew he was still in Sherwood forest looting unsuspecting strangers, but I thank you for your permission to see him I do have a few things I want to get straightened out." She thanked,

"If you will excuse us Madison the sheriff and I will talk for a while." John excused,

"Of course, brother, Isabella." She said with a curtsey before she left the two alone,

"So what sorry state is my brother in?" Isabella asked, with forced enthusiasm,

"Nothing that a good execution won't fix, after all he did betray us both." He replied,

"How's he going to die…I hope it's good." She inquired,

"Well I recently bought this rather odd killing machine, it roasts you from the inside out, but it's also a musical instrument, the Greek really were advanced in their methods, it completely made of brass." John explained,

"Brass must be knew I have never heard of it before…tell me what does it look like?" She asked, becoming faintly interested,

"Well it looks like a bull…and when your brother screams from the pain that noise will be transformed into the bellowing of the animal, it appears that the brass tubing inside is quite sophisticated…I promised my technicians I'd let them have a look at it before I used it." He explained,

"Sounds intriguing I almost can't wait for tonight…may I see it?" She asked,

"If you must, but try not to trip over everybody in the process." He warned,

He then led her into what appeared to be a storage space in the castle, it had been specifically cleared so his new machine of malice could fit, when he opened the door, she was taken back by what she saw. There before her stood a surprisingly beautiful recreation of a bull, its head, body, tail, and legs were perfectly sculptured, its mouth was slightly open and he assumed that was where the tubs were.

It was perfect, even the sagging skin of the death trap was made to resemble the real thing, John lead her over to it, and when he did he realized that it was huge just a little shorter than her, and no doubt it weighed a lot too. She wandered how they planned to get Gisborne out of it if they could, or how they were going to carry the thing out of there, the nearly didn't want to see anymore.

He opened up the back of the bull, to show her what it looked like inside, she was amazed at how the tubing was set, in a significant spiral pattern that eventually lead to the mouth of the animal. She also saw that the brass was not at all that thick, and when he told her that it wasn't as heavy as it looked, she breathed a mental sigh of relief, maybe this would work out after all.

"Well that was most impressive." Isabella complemented, as she walked back into the hallway with John,

"Thank you, at least you showed a little more sense unlike the rest of the men in that room fawning over it." He thanked,

"Well I have to see to it that Vaisey as sent out all the invitations, I'll take my leave and you can visit your brother, I'm sure he'd just love to see you." John snided,

"Of course…I await the feast intently." She said, as she watched him go,

This was her chance, he had left her, there were no guards that she could see, her squad of men and a physician were safely situated in a camp not far from London, and Robin was on the mark ready to go. But at the present Tuck was hurriedly making his way back to Robin to tell him the grim news, that their worst enemy former sheriff Vaisey was still alive, he ran through the courtyard towards the tavern trying his best to avoid running into people along the way.

"What?" Robin demanded,

"It's the truth; the Prince is talking about him like he is alive and well…so well that he is torturing Gisborne." Tuck insisted, as he tried to catch his breath,

"No, no, no this can't be true you told us that Gisborne told you he killed the sheriff." Much protested, addressing his master,

"Well that's because that's what I thought, but if he's alive we have more to do then rescue someone we have to kill someone as well." Robin explained,

"So did you actually get into the dungeons Tuck?" Allen asked,

"No such luck the Prince told me that there was no one who could cleanse his blackened soul." Tuck replied,

"So what about Isabella?" Robin asked,

"Well the last I heard was that she was discussing her brother, with the Prince." He answered,

"If she follows through on our plan then she should meet us here when she has finished meeting wither brother." Robin explained,

"That's if she follows through." Kate said,

"Look Kate we need her help, I want you to put your hatred toward her aside for now and just grant her your assistance." Robin nearly ordered,

"That's the last thing I have to do." Kate said snootily, this made everyone stare at her in amazement,

"Look I don't like her and I don't trust her, she's going to betray us all again like she did before, she's nothing but trouble." Kate defended, but it didn't seem to do any good, so instead she stormed out of the taverns spare room where they had all slept the previous night,

Much started to go after her but Robin stopped him, "Leave her she just needs to cool off…she'll be back." He said flatly, John then called Robin away from the others so he could speak to him privately,

"Robin, she's angry because she has an eye for you." John stated,

"What you must be wrong." Robin protested,

"I'm not wrong; usually I wouldn't say anything but I think you already know." He insisted,

"She knows I like Isabella." Robin said, "And she also knows that we love each other even though we cannot marry…because of me." He continued,

""I know." John informed,

"And now that she's decided to help us for real this time, we can be more that friends again, and I need her to realize that, because unless she does she will always be unhappy…you should tell her." Robin explained,

"No…you should tell her." John corrected, before he walked away, giving Robin zero chance to protest,

Meanwhile in the castle, Isabella is making her way into the dungeon; she heard wails of pain coming from the different cells and couldn't be sure which one belonged to her brother. She finally found his cell, and hanging on the wall just outside the door, was the whip a 'cat o' nine tails', and underneath it was a small still forming blood pool.

"You can leave I want a word with my brother in private." She said, dismissing the guards, and after they were gone she walked into his cell which was not locked, they obviously assumed he wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon,

He was half lying and half resting himself on his left arm, trying anything to keep himself from lying on his back, he was facing away from her and she could see the injuries that were still fresh and bleeding.

She slowly walked towards him.

"Please…kill me if you must…but don't make me go through that again…Please." He begged,

She faltered the sincerity in his plea, made her eyes sting with tears, she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out she was too overwhelmed by the current situation. He sank to his chest, and she then moved swiftly behind him.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review!**


	7. Stupid Girl

**Hi this is me keeping a promise, because of my tardy uploads I am uploading this early, was a bit rushed but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless, please tell me if you do. You are warned this chapter has a tad of dark ANGST, mostly for one Saramagician, but anyway. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7,

Stupid Girl,

"Guy…it's alright it's me I'm going to get you out of here." She assured, all the while she was studying his scolded and torn back,

"Isabella?" Guy asked, he turned slightly to see if it was true,

"Yes brother and I'm going to get you out of here…Robin and I are going to get you out of here." She corrected,

"You're helping Robin?" He asked almost skeptically,

"We're helping each other." She informed, "He's given me a second chance."

"Why you wanted to kill me?" He asked,

"I was a fool, I have decided to help Robin fight for England, and if I am going to do that I want you to fight with me." She answered,

"Is this true?" He asked still wary,

"Prince John has showed me how you are going to be executed tonight; I will rally this information on to him so that he can rescue you at the right time." She explained,

"And how am I going to die?" He asked, curiosity and dread causing him to ask,

"I think it would be better if you didn't know." Isabella answered, "Now let me have a look at you."

She saw that the skin on his back had already begun to peel and blister due to a severe burning he received; the whip lines on his back were deep and still oozing small amounts of blood. She turned her attention to the pitcher of water that was beside him, and soon took it in her hand, she warned him that it would sting for a moment, but she couldn't allow the cuts to grow infected, because the floor to his cell was quite disgustingly filthy.

He moaned almost silently, as she poured the water over his back, and besides the fact his body shook with small tremors due to his lack of energy, and not being fed for twenty-four hours, it was relatively easy to work. She grabbed the cloth that one of the guards was kind enough to cover his food with, which to her surprise was a fresh still warm loaf of bread; apparently not all of them were cold and heartless.

She then gently began to pat his back cleaning away the blood, and potentially any foreign objects that were likely to cause an infection, Isabella was surprised that Guy was being very cooperative. Under usual circumstances he would have pushed her away, and said that he was just fine, because that was just like him hiding all of his weaknesses, she was startled when someone touched her on the shoulder.

She gasped and instantly whipped around to see a young man in a guards outfit; he was not as hard set as the others and appeared to genuinely care about what was going on.

"Do not fear Milady…I have no intentions to report you to Prince John, in fact I am the one who stole the bread from the kitchen." He assured, "Did I really here you say that you were helping Robin Hood?" He asked,

"Yes why" She asked in return,

"Because if that is so I am transferring to your guard, as of this moment." He informed,

"You want to help us?" Isabella questioned,

"Yes I was in Nottingham when I was a boy working with my father brother, and when I came of age I was employed as a sergeant under Sir Guy, he was not always a nice person but I looked up to him. Unfortunately after my father was killed by him, I quit and joined Prince John's guard…but now that I have heard rumors of him helping Robin I want to help him." He explained,

"I know you." Guy interrupted,

"You do remember me?" He asked,

"Yes you're Joe lacey's boy." Gisborne answered,

"That's right my father wanted to kill the sheriff for what he did to my mother, and I didn't blame him until I found out about how many other people he killed in the process…I guess I hated him then just as much as I hated you." Justin Lacey continued,

"Don't believe everything you heard it's not all true, sure he killed Joderic but Mathew that was an accident, another man employed by the sheriff De Fourtnoy killed all the others, and after that I killed him to secure my position as the master at arms." Guy explained, "So don't be angry with him he did it for you and your mother."

"How can you say that he killed innocent people?" Justin protested,

"Because before he died I heard him say he did it for you and your mother." Guy replied,

An eerie silence passed through the dungeon, and no body said a word, the only sound that could be heard was the almost silent wincing from Gisborne as Isabella continued to tend to his wounded back, as Justin also offered his assistance. Many things raced through everybody's mind, Isabella wandered what he was like when he had left her after arranging her marriage, Justin thought about the last things his father had said, and Guy wandered if he just sunk to a new low, in his murderous world.

The sound of the dungeon door opening dragged them from their faraway thoughts, as soon they realized the danger they would all be in if they were seen together in this situation.

"Sir Guy act like you have been recently tortured, Lady Isabella act like you hate him, and I'll think of something." He ordered, in a desperate attempt to save all their lives, "If we never see each other again brother…I forgive you." She said, as she quickly rose to stand by the cell door which was gaping open at this point, when Vaisey walked in,

"But I have." Guy said,

"Then it won't be hard for you will it…Sir." He informed in a whisper lest he was overheard,

"Vaisey it's good to see you alive and well…can't say as much for my brother though, that pitiful creature couldn't even remain a rogue for very long without falling into the hands of the man he betrayed…you make sure he screams and I'll see to it that's there a few gold coins in it for you." Isabella said, as she addressed Justin,

"Consider it done Milady." He acknowledged,

"Yes well what are you doing here I don't remember writing up an invitation for you?" Vaisey asked skeptically,

"Madison the Prince's sister invited me to a feast that was taking place tonight, I haven't seen her in ages so I thought now was a good time to catch up." Isabella explained,

"So what are you doing here, the last I heard the Prince wanted Gisborne to regain his strength before he was executed." Ergo asked,

"I asked for permission to see my brother before he was to die there was some much needed suffering I wanted to see him go through before was assigned to hell." She replied,

Just then there was an agonizing wail from Gisborne, Isabella wasn't sure if Justin had hit him for real or he just told him to scream, giving the sadistic former sheriff something to listen to, and it seemed to work.

"Yes well if you leaving I have something I want to say to your brother before his execution…if you would be so kind to leave." He implied cruelly,

"Of course I hope you make him scream, he'll get just what he deserves." She complied,

She gave a small curtsey and left his presence, with Justin standing as erect as a tin soldier, Vaisey snidely walked over to Gisborne's pain, and weak quivering body, and looked down onto him like he was some half-bred cur. All Guy could do was weakly turn to glare daggers at a man that should have been dead long ago, this time he didn't stop himself from thinking gruesome ways for that wretched man to die, and he was sure Marian would allow him to do so.

The sheriff pushed the heel of his riding boot into Guy's back, his spur catching on some already torn skin, making the pain harder to bear, he gave a faint moan, which gradually grew into a scream as he pushed harder. And Isabella who was walking back to Madison's room to find out where she could store her belongings during her stay could hear her brothers silent plea, as he scream radiated throughout the castle walls.

A tear stung her eye, and she couldn't hold it back, her brother was going to die if he was left with Vaisey for to long, she couldn't understand the strange feeling she had towards her brother. One minute she was trying to execute him in front of the townspeople, the next minute Madison was trying to kill him, and she wanted to save him instead of letting the woman take his life, and now, she was helping Robin to save him.

She hadn't felt this way towards him since they were in the Gisborne manner and their family was whole with their father who had not chosen to ride off and fight for the King in a holy war. She had wonderful memories of her brother back then, times when she would be scared and Guy would tell her everything was going to be okay, times when their mother was sick, and Guy would do everything he could for her.

And when their father went away to the battlefield, he stepped into Rodger's shoes, and had been the man of the house, he had helped his mother make difficult decisions, and he had helped his mother run the estate. Isabella had looked up to him then, he was her idol, because he was always so strong and ready to lend a hand, she often coveted his strength, but she always noticed something dark that lurked, under his seemingly innocent exterior.

She didn't know what it was but after their father had been at war for a while it started to show it's head, because he soon became less tolerant quickly jumping into rages, and caring less, she assumed it was hate towards his father for leaving them for a foreign King. She had often tried to ask Guy what was wrong but he always gave her one of those false smiles, to prove there was nothing bothering him, but she didn't let on that she knew he was lying.

Noticing that she had paused in the hallway she pushed her memories back into the little box she kept in the corner of her heart, and began to get as far away from the dungeon as she could. As she was about to run out of the castle, Madison stepped in the way, and led her into her room, once the door was closed Madison could see that Isabella had been crying.

"Isabella where are you going?" She asked,

"Anywhere away from here." She answered,

"Don't worry we're going to get him out of here." Madison assured,

"How do you know that…what if Robin doesn't make it in time?" Isabella demanded,

"That's not going to happen because I am going to take you to him, and you are going to tell him everything that Prince John showed you and told you that might help." Madison replied, as she walked over to give her friend a much needed embrace,

"Then take me to him so I can reconcile things with my brother." She insisted, as she dried her tears with the joint of her wrist,

"I will." Was the sincere reply,

Back in the dungeon Guy tried to crawl across the floor to get away from the sheriff, never before in his life had he readily showed his weakness, but now he didn't care he just wanted the pain to end. A heavy foot that pressed on his back halting his snake like motions, once again the spurs from the former sheriff's riding boots tore at the already broken skin causing blood to flow openly.

Justin watched horrifyingly as he saw the sheriff exacting revenge on the man who tried to take his life, the sheriff was stooped over Gisborne like a vulture. One foot securing his prey to assure that it didn't escape, while he used his razor sharp beak to dig into and tear flesh off that was appealing to its eye.

His breathing was erratic, and his exhales were nothing but cries of pain, how he could kick himself now for not checking to see if the sheriff was really dead. He could feel Vaisey grinding his spurs into the vulnerable skin on his back, he could feel his back being torn further, he was then turned over, and still the leather boot held him in place only now it secured his midsection, he then drew a small dagger from his waist band.

"Did you think that when I said I wanted to see your blood I would leave you with being tortured by someone else without having my own fun with you?" He asked, spitting as he ground his teeth into a sneer, "A clue? No!" He added as he grabbed Gisborne around the neck, and lifted him almost vertically,

When he had a secure hold on Gisborne's raven black mane, he used his other hand to place the dagger dangerously to his throat as if in that instant he would end his life. Fighting back a grimace Guy replaced it with heavy breathing, before he opened his eyes slightly to look at the dagger and then to the man who wielded it.

"So go ahead do it." He prodded,

"Oh believe me Gisborne if I had my way your life would have been well and truly over already, but the thought of hearing you scream one last time in front of all the nobles has a certain upper hand then just killing you here and now." He assured,

He threw Guy's head down against the stone floor, Gisborne could see spots of multiple colors flashing before his eyes, and he was somewhat dazed, but not dazed enough to ignore feeling a small trickle of blood from where he had made contact with the stone tiles. Then in an instant of fury and sheer hatred Vaisey plunged the length of his thin dagger through Guy's shoulder blade, there was a cry of extreme agony, and spatters of blood shot onto Vaisey's face but he wiped them away only to smear it.

"No Gisborne! When I say I want to see your blood, I mean I want to see it with my own eyes, and due to my own affliction, you're a pathetic excuse for a man whose weakness is women, I tried to teach you of their poison but you wouldn't listen now see where it has gotten you!" He screamed, at the man who now tried to wriggle away on his back, to at least a safe corner,

Vaisey then withdrew his dagger from the fleeing man, and secured it in his waist band again, and as if he had gained strength or Gisborne had become lighter, he vaulted the man onto his feet, leaning him against the wall.

"You are going to meet your end!...And! It will be because you didn't check to see if I was dead! I! Only had you as my master at arms because!...You! Were at the point when you would follow anyone around like a lost sheep!" He screamed again, emphasizing each sentence break, with a blow to either his face, or a knee to his chest,

Justin was beginning to feel sick to his stomach, never had he suspected that any one man could be capable of possessing such an evil force inside that drove you to the point of wanting to beat someone to an inch of their lives, he acted like he was possessed. Gisborne's nose was bloody, like many other parts of his body, he wished he would just lay down and die, but there was no such like, this man was going to have his way with him, and there was nothing he could do about it.

His lips was cracked and split also adding to the amount of blood that coated his face, just one strike would be sufficient enough to put that man in his place, and give him a sense of power even if it would cause more of what he was enduring. His shoulder was aching with a passion, and blood seeped openly from his vigorously moving wound, as Vaisey had now resorted to slamming him against the wall to increase discomfort.

With one last blow to Guy's face it was over the sheriff then let him fall to the ground, coughing and heaving begging for air to find it way to his lungs. His breaths were short and sharp stinging his lungs that were deprived of the essential resource to keep him alive, he coughed blood pasting it on the tiles, but that didn't worry him, God only knew what was there already besides his recent donation.

"You Gisborne are lucky that Prince John wants you alive, he doesn't even know I'm down here, I decided to pay you a little visit…but be no doubt we will see each other again before you are to die." He said in a seemingly calm exhale, also left breathless after his exacting of revenge, he then turned to leave,

"You're right we will see each…other again…and that will be before I see you die." Gisborne agreed in a sneer, as he managed a small chuckle of forced contentment, Vaisey walked back over to Gisborne only to kick him sharply in the ribs before exiting ordering Justin to lock the cell,

"You can tell Isabella if she comes back down here that I took care of seeing her brother pay for his betrayals." Ergo ordered, as he wiped a bit of cell grim from his usual black clad clothing,

"Yes Milord." Lacey acknowledged,

He said it obediently hoping the man would leave that much sooner, and he did, but Justin then waited for the crazed former sheriff to leave, before he then briskly made his way to the recently closed cell door, and pushed it open quickly taking Gisborne's side. He was still heaving due to being winded by the kick to his ribs and the painful intakes of air that he was at last granted, blood still dripping from his nose and mouth. Justin tried to help by gently patting the untouched areas of Gisborne's back.

"Alright I made up my mind I'm going to make sure you live to kill that vile man." Justin said,

"You're one alley I wouldn't mind seeing right now." Guy confessed,

"Well let me have a look at what Vaisey did to you." He insisted,

He then turned Guy over enough to see the thin wound in his shoulder, it wasn't as bad as he had thought but it was bleeding amply enough, he then grabbed the cloth Isabella had used and drenched it in the water from the pitcher, before he applied some pressure to the wound. Ignoring Guy wasn't what he wanted to do but if he paid attention to every little moan and grimace the man made he wouldn't be able to help him, so he did his best to keep his eyes on his work.

"How on earth…did you…become a guard?" Guy asked, stutteringly,

"What do you mean?" Justin asked innocently,

"I mean…you can't stand the sight of me right now…so how did you ever manage to kill a man?" He asked, through labored and heavy intakes of breath,

"I have never killed a man…but I had no choice but to find employment, and when I had come of age I joined the guard because I wanted to learn responsibility, and loyalty, and some much needed discipline." Lacey explained,

He lifted the cloth to see if the bleeding had stopped, and it had because the pressure he applied caused Guy's arm to lose a bit of feeling, and tingle, he then grabbed the still warm bread and tore the end off.

"I'm not sure if you're going to eat it now but it is going to a greater good." He informed,

"And what may I ask is that?" Guy questioned,

Lacey then tore the bred into small shreds and then placed the bits on the wound, after the initial grimacing from Gisborne as he did so, he than took the pitcher and poured a small amount of water onto the bread, making it a soggy mess.

"What's that for?" Guy asked,

"It will help prevent infection, because of the filth that is on the floor and walls." H e replied,

After doing so he then took the cloth and tied it securely around his shoulder, to keep the bread in place and prohibit any further bleeding, when he tied it of he gave a small smile and made to leave.

"Justin." Guy called, he then turned,

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Justin dismissed,

He then left leaving the door unlocked, because he knew Guy wasn't going to make an attempt at freedom, and he was not about to help because there were a few more guard throughout the dungeon that lead to the way out, and he wasn't going to chance getting caught. Even thought he really wanted to help Gisborne.

_Town center, London,_

Isabella and Madison walked their horses through the town center, which was still bustling with people, but they moved out of the way however when they saw that one of the riders was the Prince's sister.

"How are we going to find him?" Isabella asked, after a while,

"I made sure he would spend most of his time by the bakery, just incase there was a reason for my wanting to see him." Madison replied,

But as they rode to where a meeting place had been arranged with Robin, Kate had already been apprehended by castle guards and was being led down the stairwell, which lead to the dungeon Guy was occupying. She was thrown into the cell with a great deal of protest and kicking, that was accompanied by screaming and mild to foul cursing, but the guards simply ignored her. She paced for several moments not even noticing the figure that was huddled in a corner.

"Argh!" She screamed in frustration, "None of this would have happened if it wasn't for Gisborne, as far as we actually know he could be having tea with the Prince, plotting England's demise." She spat, unconsciously clenching and unclenching her fists,

"Well then you don't know very much do you." A deep voice interrupted from the darkness, causing her to spin around facing her companion,

"And what would you know?" She demanded, her anger throwing out her sense of judgment,

"I know this Gisborne is being left to rot in a dark corner of the dungeon." He replied,

"How?" She demanded again,

"Stupid Girl." He replied, as he allowed himself to slump onto the cold stone floor, Kate cautiously walked over until she saw that it was indeed Gisborne, she then cast aside her thoughts of anger,

"Gisborne are you alright?" She asked,

"If I look alright to you then there is something wrong with your eyesight." Guy replied weakly, he heard her gasp when she touched his blood stained back, "Its just blood surely you have seen more than this when you fight along side Robin." He nearly mocked,

**Well there you go Kate is in the dungeons, and now Robin will have two people to save, will he be able to get both of them out or will he have to make a sacrifice? You can speculate but the truth will be brought to light in the future. Review!**


	8. They Cannot Take Her

**Hi this is another late uploading but I think it was worth it, although that is up to you to decide I hope that you will agree with me though so read and let me know. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8,

They Cannot Take Her,

Madison and Isabella halted their horses outside the bakery, and proceeded on foot around to the back of the shop, where in the shadows they found a man, in a deep hood leaning against the back wall, he looked up and pushed his hood back when he saw who it was.

"Robin thank goodness you're here there is much to tell." Madison began,

"What have you found out about Gisborne?" Robin asked,

"He's not in a good way, and I fear he may be worse off now." Isabella replied,

"What do you mean?"

"When I left his cell Vaisey was just walking in and I can guarantee that isn't going to be a good thing, Justin Lacey is there but I doubt there is anything he can do to stop what that man is intending." She explained,

"Justin Lacey…you mean Joe Lacey's boy?" Robin asked,

"Yes."

"But Gisborne killed his father he hates him." Robin protested,

"Well it seems they have put their differences aside." Isabella informed,

"And how can you be sure of this?" Robin questioned,

"Because I was in the cell helping my brother, when he came in and saw what I was doing, but it appeared he had already made a trip to the kitchen in order to secure some decent food." She continued,

"So he can be counted on to help us when the time comes?" Robin asked, seeing Justin as a source of help from the inside,

"Yes he said that he had already resigned and transferred to my regiment, but not literally because he hasn't said a word to the Prince, as far as I can tell." She answered,

"Do you know how the execution is going down and when…for certain?" He asked,

"Yes unfortunately." She replied,

"Why?"

"Because this is a new low in cruelty even for the Prince…no offense." Isabella said, addressing Madison as she apologized,

"None taken I know what my brother is, but I love him all the same, because like your brother there is a good deep down inside of him, that he doesn't know he has, many times I have been fortunate enough to see it. But he always manages to fall back into the rut he has dug himself…he really just wants to be loved, because he is upset that his brother stole the thrown, and don't think it to be a lie, I was in their family and I know what happened inside it." Madison explained, in a forceful somewhat harsh tone as she recalled what happened to remove her from her own family,

No one spoke for a while as they absorbed what Madison had just said, half because of disbelief and half because she might well be right, but Robin finally broke the silence.

"Can you make him realize what he is doing is no way to go about gaining the thrown?" He asked,

"No there is no chance I fear that it is to late for him, but I will defend him if the time comes, even if it means I have to defend him from you, Robin." She answered, with an 'I mean it' tone in her voice,

"But that is not why we are here…Gisborne is our priority, if you would continue Isabella." She reminded,

Isabella cleared her throat before she spoke, "Prince John has shown me, how he intends to kill me brother…he has a large brass bull, hidden in his storage room." She began,

"A brass bull?" Robin asked nearly shocked by what she had said,

"Yes it's huge, and he intends to place my brother inside it while the feast is underway, he intends to cook him from the inside out, because the brass will act as an oven, and there has to be some kind of fire set around to induce the heat…so before any of this happens I beg you to save him before he climbs into it." She explained, a detectable hint of sorrow and despair in her tone,

"You're right my brother has sunk to a new level of cruelty…but there is nothing I can do." Madison said regretfully,

Just then as they spoke they were interrupted by a panting, Justin.

"What are you doing here?" Isabella asked, while Madison tried to hide a girlish smile that sparked when she saw Justin outside of his usual chain mail armor, and black heavy clothing,

Justin was an orange haired man and had been spared the traditional freckles that came with the color, but his green emerald eyes, shone with heart warming, influence, as they peered straight at Madison. His skin was fair, and mildly tanned despite the well covering, clothing that he wore, but now he had dressed, in a light brown shirt and slightly darker leggings, with an autumn tunic, that complimented his gently features, and carrot hair.

Madison diverted her eyes to Robin, then Isabella, and then unconsciously back to Justin again, who smiled warmly at her despite his immense concern that showed in his constantly furrowed brow, though the others couldn't tell who he was really looking at. She still thought that the way she acted around Gisborne, implied that she had feelings for the man, but it was not like that at all, she only cared about reconciling things with him, for what she did. Because she was often secretly finding herself in Justin's company, and passionate embrace.

"We have a problem." He began,

"What kind of problem?" Robin demanded,

"I just witnessed a girl being thrown into the dungeon for stealing food, I'm guessing she's one of you by the way she acts am I right?" Justin replied and asked,

"Kate...I thought she was gone longer than usual...we have to get her out there's no telling what the guards will do to her because she's a girl and Guy can't defend her his to weak." Robin said dreadfully,

"No my brother might be cruel but he would never allow anything like this." Madison protested,

"And how do you know?" Robin demanded,

"Because you should have been there when I told him what the slave trader had...done to me." She said, her voice falling croaky as she paused slightly,

"Okay say that he would protect her for now, that just means that we have someone else we need to rescue before the feast tonight...and now we have to change everything." Robin explained,

"No we don't, I've seen first hand what Kate is capable of, and she would be a big help in freeing my brother, if she was allowed to stay in his cell, and help him escape when we break him out of that death trap." Isabella protested, "Because he cares about his reputation, just think of how it would look if he put Guy in that thing while the feast was underway, they would begin to question who they are loyal to." She added,

"Isabella is right, and I'll make sure nothing happens…with a bit of Justin's help." Madison agreed,

"Alright but if anything happens to her then I am hanging it over both your heads…is there anything else you want to tell me?" He asked, before he even thought about returning to his gang,

"Yes Gisborne now has a knife wound in his left shoulder, Vaisey stabbed him." Justin informed,

"What…why?" Robin asked,

"He said he wanted to see Gisborne's blood, and was also babbling about loyalty, and incompetence, he said that he wanted to be the one to make Sir Guy pay." He continued,

"We are going to finish him off once and for all, when we rescue Gisborne we kill the sheriff, and this time make sure he's dead." Robin said insistently, before he then turned and returned the hood over his head, before he walked off down the alley way,

"So shall we get back to the castle before we are missed?" Isabella asked,

"Well actually I have the rest of the day off and I was wandering…if the Princess would like to take a ride with me?" He asked, his emerald eyes peering straight into Madison's,

"I would be…delighted." She agreed, trying to find a way to express her happiness in simple terms as Isabella was there,

"Well I hope you two enjoy yourselves, just make sure your back before this afternoon, when the feast starts." Isabella reminded, before she picked up a length of her dress and walked back towards the horses,

Meanwhile in the castle dungeons, Kate was perhaps the only one who refused Guy any help, infact she distanced herself, the whole length of the cell away from him, because she sat in the opposite corner, with her legs tightly placed to her chest. She didn't want to help him because she was ashamed and upset, and despite how hard she could appear to be on the outside, she sometimes tore down her own walls, and broke down.

As she sat by herself, she couldn't stop the tears that streamed down her face; she was upset that her doubting of Gisborne's loyalty lead to the gruesome injuries that he was now sporting around on his body. She buried her head in her knees, with her eyes tightly closed; trying to rid the image of his battered body from her mind, but it didn't work; only causing her to cry harder.

On the other side of the cell Guy was also upset about someone, but not in the form of Kate, because at that moment regardless of who else was in the cell with him, Marian descended beside his lifeless form. She knelt down, the roses still where they were the last time he saw her, her face still as lovely as they last time they had met, the taste of her that was still on his lips made him crave the passion of her kiss once again.

He smiled fondly at her through the pain, and she smiled lovingly back at him, the sheer sight of her made him pay less attention to his pain, and instead the sadness, that he was feeling.

"Why did you let this happen to me?" He asked, while trying to stifle a sob,

At first Kate thought he was talking to her, but she soon noticed that he didn't even make a move to look in her direction, could he be even angrier with her than she thought. And even though he wasn't addressing her, his words stung her heart, like a conviction, because in all truth it was her fault he was here, because she was the one who doubted his loyalty and had indeed resorted to torturing him to find out what was going on. This made her sob even harder than before.

"I told you Guy there is nothing I can do." Marian reminded,

"Yes but you said you loved me…you professed to love me while I was being tortured, and now you let me sit here and await my end?" He convicted, an angelic tear fell of her cheek and landed on his chest, it glowed for a mere moment before it faded,

"If Robin cannot save you Guy then I will do whatever is in my power to save you regardless of the boundaries." She assured,

"As much as I think that is noble of you my love…I cannot allow you to do so, I have only just found you, and I do not wish to loose you for a second time." He protested, not even aware that Kate was listening to his side of the conversation, because she couldn't see Marian,

"You saw how I could look after myself when I was the Nightwatchman…and now I can take care of myself and you as well." She said,

"That is not the point." Guy interjected,

"That is not the reason for my being here Guy…they are coming for you." She said,

"What do you mean…who is coming for me?" He nearly demanded,

"I am not sure if it is just you they are after, it might be Kate." She explained, when Marian had mention Kate Guy instantly turned his head to glance in her direction, she looked so small from his point of view, she was no longer the fighting spirit he knew,

"No they cannot take her!" Guy said in a raised voice, Kate whipped her head up, to see that Guy had his trademark scowl, furrowing his features, what was happening to him? Was he running a fever? Was he delirious?

"She is a woman do you have any idea what they could do to her?" Guy asked, his voice a dark rumble,

"Guy I have already crossed the line once for you, I cannot interfere any further with this life, or risk my own where I am now." She said, regretfully,

"Surely there is something you can do, I would rather die then see her…see her…" Guy trailed off; he couldn't bring himself to say, he didn't want to see her raped or someone forcing themselves upon her; he looked over at Kate who was starring intently at him,

"You know I would do something if I could you know I am not the kind of person to stand by and watch something bad happen because I was too afraid to do the right thing, no that is why I created the Nightwatchman…for that specific reason." She explained,

"I know, and I am sorry I didn't mean it that way." He apologized, as he directed his attention to her once again,

"Do not worry…you forget I can see into your heart and mind, I know you did not mean it that way and I am sorry for snapping at you." She apologized,

"You need not apologize to me; I have yet to apologize ten times over before you offer me an apology." He stated, she simply caressed his forehead with the back of her hand in understanding, and compassion,

"Kiss me." He whispered so that Marian would be the only one to hear him,

"With pleasure my love." She agreed,

She leant over and kissed him first on the forehead, and then the lips, holding it for several seconds, before she then drew away, leaving Guy mesmerized by her heavenly interaction.

"You always had a way with me Marian, why didn't you decide to use it for good long before this?" He asked, still in a whispered tone,

"Because Guy I was a fool…forgive me for what I am about to do." She suddenly broke off into a sorrowful tone,

"Why what's the matter?" He asked,

"For leaving you and…" She stopped herself from continuing,

"And what?" Guy urged, Marian simply kissed her softly on the cheek before she faded into nothing,

Images soon hit him, and he let out a gasp of pain, as his mind switched from this to that, from an image to an event, to a face, to another face, to an outline, and a design, and then it was gone. He had unconsciously raised both hands to his temples to try and stop the pain that radiated there, even though nothing was happening to him, he let out a deep breath as he opened his eyes comprehending what had just happened.

It hit him Marian had just shown him how he was going to die, and in a way what she was going to do, but he just didn't know it, and so he only saw what was going to happen to Kate and himself when they were to be executed. He tried to rise into a sitting, position but his mortal body was giving him much grief as he did so, but his burning spirit forced his thoughts into actions, and he leaned lazily against the wall.

He drew several heavy breaths, while Kate starred at him worriedly, he appeared to be watching the rise and fall of his own chest, trying to regulate his heavy breathing, because it brought misery, finally he looked at her.

**Well this is quite interesting isn't it, what will Guy do to keep Kate out of the hands of trouble when he is in a dire condition already, and what will happen to him if he does interfere, will Vaisey be back to teach him another lesson?**


	9. Strength

**Sorry for the delay have been working on a Dragon Age 2 story with Fenris because he is awesome, but that's no excuse so here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9,

Strength,

"Kate listen to me…you have to try and escape…the guards are coming for you." He informed,

"How do you know?" She nearly demanded,

"Don't ask questions, just try and get away, save yourself." He insisted,

"No." Was her flat reply,

"What do you mean…do you have any idea what they can do to you if allowed?" He demanded, anger filling his voice, why did everyone try and push him away when he tried to help,

"No I'm not going to leave you, it's my fault you're here, and now that I am I can help Robin rescue you from the inside." She explained,

Guy was going to reply to that with a choice come back, but they were interrupted by the swinging open of the dungeon door, and the clanking of chain mail armored guards, coming for Kate, or both of them. There were two guards, and one was already fumbling with the lock on the cell door, they both then stood intimidatingly, eyeing the female prisoner.

"First time I saw such a pretty prisoner, in a long while now, this must be a gift from God." One of them said, while Kate rose to her feet to glare daggers at them,

"Don't you dare touch her." Guy ordered, as he made a feeble attempt to rise to his feet without success,

"And what are you going to do about it?" The other guard mocked, and he was right there was nothing Guy could do but throw around idle threats,

"Comeon missy how about a kiss?" The first man asked,

He made an advance on Kate, while violently grabbing her wrists so she couldn't get away from him, but she screamed and struggled instead, he then reacted by pulling her so close to him that she was nearly winded. Pulling her head back, by grabbing her hair, he forced Kate to look him in the eyes, she reacted by spitting in his face, but all that merited was a hard back-handed slap across her face, and if it wasn't for the vice like grip he had on her wrists she would have fallen over.

He then drew her back, and forcefully pressed his mouth against hers, and that was all the additional willpower Guy needed, before a pulse of adrenaline ran through his body, causing him to temporarily forget his pain, and rise to his feet shakily. He steadied himself against the wall; just as he watched the guard, grind himself into Kate while slamming her up against the wall behind her, which caused her to emit a high-pitched muffled moan, as her lips were still being assaulted.

His blood was at boiling point, images of his mother falling in love with Malcolm haunted him, so he placed a hand to his forehead, as he closed his eyes to stop the torment. Suddenly his eyes flashed open, and he withdrew his hand, the lithe form of Kate was the only thing he saw in his now blinkered vision, so he then stalked the up on the men.

He grabbed a hold of the guard who was assaulting Kate, by the shoulders, and spun him around, then with as much strength as he could muster, he struck him in the face, the metal helping with the force. He fell onto his back striking his head against the iron bars, and the other guard who had become more proactive with his captive, was next in Guy's sight, he just kept at Kate as if, he didn't see his friend get attacked.

He spun this one around by the shoulders as well, but he literally had to yank him off her, and when he did, he kicked the man in the groin, and instantly he buckled over, and when he had he received a knee to the chest, and the slamming of his head against the bars like his friend. He then grabbed Kate around the waist, and buried her back into his chest, now staining her dress with the blood that was flowing amply from his shoulder, once again.

He slowly moved backwards, one arm gently but firmly encircling her waist, while the other hand felt behind him for the wall, he rested his quivering body against it not trusting himself to remain upright. Kate noticed his breathing was constant and steady, almost as if his every effort was being put into controlling its rhythm, but she knew he had to be exhausted after that, so she didn't fight him.

He stood there eyes peering like an eagle, as he watched the two guards rise to their feet and stagger out licking their wounds, even when they were out of sight he still held her protectively, as if he expected them to come back. She didn't mind how Gisborne held her, because at the moment she felt anything but safe, and being in his capably strong arms made her feel safe, after a while she turned and buried her head in his bare chest, as he towered over her.

As the adrenaline faded from his body, he soon became aware of his newly found pain and this caused his body, to shake like a leaf on a tall oak tree, being batted about by the wind. Kate could feel him quivering, regardless of how gently he stroked the back of her head, and soon she found that his skin changed to a deathly cold temperature, it was a wonder he managed to stay on his feet for this long.

"Sssshhh…" He soothed shakily, as he felt her begin to cry, "It's over now I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He assured,

After a few moments of them being poised together Gisborne couldn't take it anymore, he had to get off his feet, it was killing him, so with her help, and he leaned his back against the cold stone wall, while still holding her in his arms. Kate had never seen this side of Guy before, was this how he acted with Marian, and if that was the case, then why Marian didn't love him instead of Robin was odd, was his employer the only thing holding her back?

After Guy helped her wipe the tears from her eyes, he lifted her chin gently so that she would look at him.

"Do you still doubt my loyalty…I could have easily let them have their way with you…even though I wouldn't permit it." He asked,

"I am sorry, I didn't know your intentions with us were as real as I have just witnessed." She apologized,

"All I wanted from you was the cleansing of my name, to make it stand for something, to restore what it used to stand for." He explained,

"Then I will make sure you get that chance, Robin is going to rescue you, and Madison and Isabella are both telling him what they know, because she came to us earlier in the tavern, disguised as her assassin ego." Kate assured,

"I just hope they can get to us in time because I know how we are to be executed." He said,

"How?" She asked, both asking how he knew, and how they were going to die,

"You wouldn't believe me if I told…and if I told you how we were going to die, you would wish I didn't tell you." He said in a riddle,

"You're not going to tell me anything…why?" She asked,

"Because I don't think I could put it into words." He simply replied, while caressing her left arm, this caused him to grimace and she noticed,

"How about I make it up to you…come on let me see how badly you're injured." She insisted,

He allowed her to lean him against her chest, to examine his whips marks, that were thankfully scabbing over, and the flowing shoulder wound, there was a ripping sound from behind him, before he realized she had torn off a part of her skirt to use it as a bandage. That thought made him smile on the inside.

Meanwhile Justin and Madison were enjoying an intimate moment together, as they trotted their horses, down the rode to somewhere Justin was intent on taking her. His horse was a fine war horse, in fact she had never seen one like it before, because all of the other horses were black's and bays, but his was beautiful.

The horses coat was a golden, orange color, which shone in the sunlight, because he always personally maintained his own horse brushing the hair so it looked like silk in the sunshine. It had a black mane and tail, with shaded black stocking that came down from the knees, and its two back legs had two white socks covering the black.

It had a black muzzle, with spots of pink where the blaze had descended onto its nose, from its forehead; Madison found it hard to keep her eyes diverted from the beast for very long because its beauty was mesmerizing. And his rider seemed to just float along as one with his horses movement, Justin soon found that she was looking at his horse, and began to study hers.

Her horse was a lovely palomino piebald, the top half of its mane was an orange color that then dropped off into white, while its tail was completely white, and her white saddle appeared Angelic. His eyes then locked onto her face, she wore simple jewelry at the moment, which was studded with rubies, complimented by a silk, garnet colored dress, which seemed to blend into her honey orange hair, and green eyes.

She also chanced a glance at Justin, and soon found that they were starring at each other, they quickly diverted their eyes to the road ahead, and surrounding scenery until Justin spoke.

"We shouldn't be much farther from what I want to show you, it's best seen at this time of the day." He explained,

"I am eager to see what you are kidnapping me for." She admitted, as she felt her cheeks warm,

"Kidnapping you was permitted by the royal highness." He teased,

"I was gladly whisked away I assure you." She said, before the atmosphere fell into a comforting silence, as Madison steered her horse closer to Justin's,

Soon he signaled for them to stop, Madison looked around to see that they had stopped in the forest, basically in the middle of nowhere, Justin soon dismounted and an uncomfortable feeling washed over her. She had always known him to be gentle and disciplined, but what if he decided he was through with waiting, and being patient, what if he wanted to make an advance on her?

The feeling soon subsided when he grabbed his saddle bags, and then walked over to Madison to offer her a hand down, she readily accepted, but she was startled when a blindfold was placed over her eyes and then secured behind her head. Justin noticed her sudden tension and lowered his mouth to her ear.

"Trust me." He droned, he then felt her body relax; after that he then took her hand in his and lead her into the forest, while he held the reins to the horses in the other,

"Where are we going?" She finally asked,

"You'll see." He replied mysteriously,

"Would my brother approve?" She asked teasingly,

"Of course…but then again would he approve of you hanging around the likes of me since you are of noble birth?" He questioned,

"You have an excellent point." She admitted, as she allowed herself to continue being led through the forest, with horses in tow,

Finally they stopped and he told her to open her eyes, when she did she saw the beautiful setting before her, it was lovely the way the sun reflected off the water of the large lake she stood in front of and gleamed like liquid gold. There was no other place she would rather be right now, the position of the sun was perfect, she knew Justin was counting on this, and so she smiled to herself.

"Do you like it?" He asked,

"It's beautiful thank you for taking me here." She replied gratefully,

"There's also something else I want to show you." He said, as motioned for her to join him in sitting on a firm log,

"What is it?" She asked,

"Well I know your brother is holding a feast tonight, and I was wandering if you would accept a gift that I wish to present to you." He answered,

"Of course you don't have to ask for my permission if you want to give me something you think I would like." She scolded playfully,

"Well I have some jewelry that I wanted to give you and I was wandering if you would consider putting it on for the feast." He explained, as he handed her a small velvet tapestry covered box,

She carefully opened the hinged top and gazed at what was held inside, it was a complete set of jewelry, it had a diamond ring, a diamond necklace, and diamond earrings, she was overwhelmed.

"I cannot possibly accept this gift the expense would be to high." She said,

"There is no expense this is one of the things I still have after my mother died, these were things that she held dear to her, and my feelings for you allow me to part with a sad memory, and replace with something new." He explained,

"I don't know what to say." She admitted,

"Just say that you will wear them tonight so when I stand guard on the door tonight I will see how they look on you." He encouraged,

"Alright I will." She accepted, as they then moved slowly toward each other and engaged in a tender kiss,

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review Me!**


	10. Dance With The Devil

**Hi, you have my apologies once again for being tardy. But a Dragon age 2 fic, has taken up a bit of my time. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10,

Dance With The Devil,

Later on that day it was but mere minutes before the feast would commence, the guards hadn't told Prince John that they threw a woman into the dungeon because she had only been seen stealing some food from the markets when she was caught. Justin had returned to the castle because Madison needed time to prepare, so he was now awaiting Robin after setting up a plan to sneak him into the castle to rescue Gisborne.

He was nervous because he was not sure if this would work out or not, and the last thing he wanted was to be put to death by the very same man he was defying at that moment. A hand came to rest on his shoulder, he panicked swinging his sword from his sheath to keep any intruder at bay, Robin had to doge the swipe for he would have been painfully wounded.

"Whoa, Justin it's only us." Robin assured,

"Sorry you're late and I wasn't sure if it was you or not." He apologized,

"That's alright as long as you're alert…can you get us into the castle now?" Robin dismissed,

"Yes it's still my watch on the dungeons the other guards have been given the night off, but you have to hurry because soon I will be called to guard the door at the feast." He informed, as they began to move silently throughout the castle,

Vaisey had taken the liberty to watch as Guy was dragged out of the cell, and Kate was left behind, Guy was more or less carried out with the condition he was in, still losing blood.

"Don't worry missy I'll be back for you…I once had one of hood's girls in the dungeon before only she got away but assured when I say I'll take my sweet time with you." He said,

"You're just lucky Robin doesn't know that I came to kill Gisborne, after I found out he had gone to kill the Prince…or he would come and rescue me killing you in the process." She snided,

"Yes well after the feast we shall have a wonderful time together." He assured, as he walked away to follow the men who were carrying Gisborne to the storage room,

Once there.

"This will give me the utmost pleasure watching you die, and believe me when I say you shall die, I would not even think of the mercy you showed e when you thought I was dead if I were you." He mocked,

"I'd watch what I say if I were you though, the walls have ears." Guy warned,

"Yes well, that little leper that was in your cell she told me that Robin has no idea where you are, so there will be no rescue coming for you." He said,

"Get him in the contraption already there is no reason to keep the Prince waiting any longer." He ordered, and after Guy was locked into the belly of the beast, and the servants left the room to tell the Prince that everything was ready a swirling wind descended on the room,

"What's going on…hood?" He yelled, as the dirt from the floor was tossed about in the air, the doors soon locked themselves, and the figure of Marian soon formed out of a mist,

"No…" He mumbled is disbelief, "This has to be some kind of trick there is always a logical explanation." He added,

"No Vaisey I am here and I have come because you're time has come…prepare yourself for hell." She warned,

Her eyes then changed blood red, and so did her clothes, and her dress soon began to drip with the freshness of blood, as a flame soon lit in her eyes and was targeted straight at the man who was in front of her. He placed his hands over his eyes to stop the burning pain he felt there but soon he moved them away to reveal the fire that burnt there, only it wasn't like hers it was the beginning of his death.

The swirling white ghostly mist around her soon changed to a burning fire, and her hair also soon took alight with fire, the swirl around her soon took a path around Vaisey, and two balls of fire circled him like a hunter would it's prey. After a while they shot into his body, and he cried out in pain, as blood began to trickle out the side of his mouth, he fell to his knees, the amount of blood that left his body growing greater and greater by the minute. She then floated over to him and stretched out her hand that had fire radiating off her fingertips.

"You're end is finally here…time to dance with the devil." She said,

He then coughed out blood, until he fell on his face, and then it was over the battle was won, she had finally killed the man who had killed the man Guy could have been long ago. Her form changed back to the one it had whenever she visited Guy, just as a sparkling tear slid down her cheek, and to the floor, she had crossed the line and now she would suffer the consequences.

"Good bye…Guy." She whispered as she faded into nothing,

Somehow it reached Guy's ears, and he was also saddened shedding a single tear, which sparkled despite the total darkness he was in, because he knew she was leaving him, he hadn't wanted her to interfere but she had, and now she was gone. And while he was left in darkness, Robin, Justin, and the remainders of his gang were making their way into the dungeon to save Kate, Justin led them to her cell in which a loud rattling noise was coming.

When her cell came into view they saw that she was fiercely shaking the barred door, but she stopped when she saw there were spectators, only these were the spectators she wanted to see.

"Robin." She cried happily,

"Kate where's Gisborne?" Robin asked,

"It's too late they took him already." She answered,

"It's never too late unless you have already done everything that you can." Robin protested, as Justin began unlocking the door, when she was out, they began running up the steps and into the hall again,

Justin then led them towards the storage room where Guy was still confined, he opened the door, but ht e spectacle caused him to halt and everyone ran into his back.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked, as he began to push past,

"It's Vaisey he's…"

"Dead." Robin finished, as he walked over to the blood soaked area,

"What happened to him to create so much blood?" Allen asked, as everyone else stepped in to see the body,

"I don't know but Gisborne has to be in here somewhere." Robin pointed out, as he rose to his feet to look around,

Allen walked over to the brass bull, and stepping on the bench that was still beside the contraption, he opened the hatch to see a lifeless Gisborne lying inside.

"Hey he's in here." He exclaimed, and everyone soon took his side,

Stepping on the bench, John soon scooped Gisborne into his arms, and lifted him out of the death trap, "Right there is a hay cart waiting at the same place we got into the castle, all of you go to Isabella's camp, and get the physician to start his work." Robin ordered,

"What about you?" Tuck asked,

"I have to find Isabella, and get her to explain to Prince John why Vaisey isn't coming to the feast." He answered, as he then dashed out the door and down the hall,

Gisborne was soon hidden under the hay, and Isabella's guard then whipped his horse into a walk, while everyone including Justin, as he decided that they wouldn't miss him, even though he was meant to stand guard on the door that night, followed behind the cart, they were hoping that since it was dark they wouldn't have any trouble. And they didn't so they were soon out of the courtyard and making their way towards Isabella's camp, while Tuck examined what he could on the way.

Robin carefully made his way down the hall avoiding the light when he could and sticking to the shadows, he had to find Isabella or the Prince would no something was wrong. Finally after shifting amongst the corridors, she ran into him.

"Robin what are you doing here?" She asked, he simply eyed her from head to toe,

"Well don't you look beautiful?" He praised,

"Earth to Robin, now is not the time…have you rescued my brother?" She asked,

"Yes we're transporting him to your camp as we speak…I hope your physician knows what he's doing." He answered,

"I assure you he does, now what do you want?" She asked again,

"If the Prince asks were Vaisey is tell him that he sends his apologize and that a prisoner in the dungeons has him occupied." Robin advised,

"Why?" Isabella asked,

"Because he's dead, and I didn't kill him." Robin replied,

"Well then who did?" She questioned,

"I don't know, but whoever did they hated him just as much as we do." He replied,

"Alright I'll tell him." She agreed,

"I have to go I have to make sure my gang got through safely." But before he left he put his hand at the back of her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss,

"Now go." She said with a smile, as she watched him run off in the opposite direction,

Isabella soon met Madison on the way to the great hall, and she looked wonderful with the way her hair was tied into a bun and the diamond tiara that sat on the crown of her head. The necklace was also lovely, and so were the earrings and ring, Madison thought the same about what Isabella was wearing and her dress that was decorated with black flower patterns.

Madison wore a white velvet dress that had silk sleeves, deciding that white she be her color of choice if she was going to wear what Justin had presented to her. Isabella wore a silk red dress with black decorations, a ruby bracelet, with the same jeweled earrings, and a simple gold and ruby necklace, this was the finer of her jewelry in a whole.

"Did Robin save Guy?" Madison asked,

"Yes they're taking him to my camp as we speak…but Vaisey won't be joining us for the feast." Isabella replied,

"Why what happened?"

"Someone killed him; it wouldn't have been you would it?" She asked skeptically,

"No I have been in my room the entire time preparing for the feast, but I wouldn't have minded one bit if I did kill him and you found out." She defended,

"Well in that case let's not keep your brother waiting…shall we." She offered, and so they walked side by side into the great hall,

Madison instinctively, took a seat right beside her brother, and so did Isabella since Vaisey wasn't going to need the chair anymore, Prince John looked around to see where his last guest was.

"Where's Vaisey?" He asked,

"He sends his regrets but he cannot make it to the feast, because he wanted to say goodbye to my brother properly, and a prisoner seems to have him occupied for now, at least that's what I've been told by him and others." She explained,

"Well no matter we will just have to continue without him." He dismissed,

"Friends, nobles and loyal followers, I have asked you here today to witness a new form of entertainment that I have searched far and wide to find, and to show you how loyal I can be if repaid with loyalty…I trust that you will all enjoy yourselves, and enjoy the fruits of my labor." He said, before he sat down to an ocean of voices claiming allegiance,

The brass bull was then brought out by four people who had strapped ropes around it, it was then placed in the clearing of the room, a pot was placed underneath to begin the spectacle. It was set on fire and soon the flames leapt high enough to lick the belly of the bull, after a few minutes the chamber inside was getting hotter and hotter, and soon it made the snorting noise as if the bull was actually alive.

Everyone gasped in amazement; they thought it was a wonderful phenomenon, and John smiled sadistically as he imagined Guy screaming inside, but the truth was that the heat inside the chamber was causing a groan from the metal as it absorbed the intense heat. Meanwhile Guy was brought into a tent and was being placed on a raised table that was covered by a sheet and specifically designed to allow physicians to have a better angle to work on their patients.

His head fell to one side limply, as his arm dropped over the side of the raised table, because he had no shirt the wounds covering his body were easily discovered. The first thing Palmer examined was the shoulder wound, that still emitted small amounts of blood, he also requested that Tuck remain to help him tend to his patient.

**Guy is free at last, and the story draws to a close, only there is one last twist that will rock everyone's world. What could it be?**


	11. Of Loves, And New Beginnings,

Chapter 11,

Of Loves, And New Beginnings,

Tuck soon began to mix herbs and powders together at Jonathans request, once the shoulder wound was bandaged, they gently turned him over onto his stomach so they could see the damage done by the cat o' nine tails. It was a sight for sore eyes, the wounds were dirty and would probably induce an infection, the cuts were deep, and jagged, and were covered in drying sticky blood.

"It's a good things he's not awake to feel this, these wounds will need intensive care, and they will all need to be stitched together or the scars would be to horrific, that's where you come in." He hinted as he shot an upward glance at the monk,

Cloth and hot water was soon brought over and they both began the task of cleaning the deep wounds, there was no telling what covered the floor to the cell Guy was in and so they were careful to remove every last bit of grim before they placed the cloth to one side. After that they both took up a needle and began the slow and careful task of sewing the cuts back together, another lamp was brought in for extra light, because these stitches had to be neat.

Time passed by and the feast was drawing near it's end, people were returning home, and Madison and Isabella were taking their leave, as soon as Isabella was free from the Prince she and Madison ran to the stables and got a groom to saddle their horses. Before they raced off towards Isabella's camp, John waited for all his guests to leave before he got a few servants to open the hatch on the bull's back.

When it was opened he was horrified to see who was actually inside, it was Vaisey this was all a trick something was wrong, hood had gotten here he knew Gisborne had to be lying, about him being the only one in London. This was planned it had to have been it was to neat, that prisoner that Vaisey had so urgently gone to see it had to have been one of hood's gang, he had to see for himself.

He stormed down to the dungeons after ordering the servants to clean up the mess, "That new prisoner that's down here who is it?" He demanded,

"It was a woman sire, blonde hair, greenish-blue dress and a fire in her eyes." The guard explained,

"It was one of hood's gang why didn't anyone tell me about her?" He screamed,

"Well she had only stolen bread so I didn't want to trouble you with something as small as theft." The man replied,

"Hood penetrated my castle he planned Gisborne's escape and he sent one of his own into the dungeon to organize it, they also knew that Vaisey was still alive, no doubt he got another one to dress as a guard a feed information to and fro." Prince John speculated,

Meanwhile Isabella and Madison were just reining in their horses outside of the hospital tent; they quickly dismounted handing the reins to awaiting guards as they rushed in. Tuck and Jonathan were just finishing tying the bandage around Gisborne's chest when they walked in, tying a knot in the fabric Jonathan walked over to the ladies.

"How is he?" Isabella asked,

"He's unconscious for now, but he'll be just fine even though infection may be a possibility." Palmer explained, before Madison relaxed and left the tent to search for Justin guessing that was the reason she didn't see him guarding the door earlier,

Isabella walked over to Guy and took the hand that was hanging over the edge of the cot he was now lying on, and placed it on his chest he looked so pitiful now. He was not how he was when she had seen him last fighting with Robin, no he was strong then he was the tall dark man she knew as her brother, not the man he was now lying an inch from his death bed.

Tuck and Jonathan left the tent realizing that Isabella would probably want some time with her brother alone, and that they should probably tell Robin Guy's condition as well because he still in the dark. Madison and Justin had gone off a small way from the camp so that they could be alone, so it was no surprise to Palmer and Tuck when they didn't see any sign of the two when they entered the tent Robin and his gang were occupying.

Robin rose to his feet, "How's Guy?" He asked,

"Well you have seen his injuries as you were the one's who rescued him, and believe me when I say it looks quite horrific and infection might very well be a high risk, he will have to be bed ridden for quite a while, so that the stitched your friend and I have put in won't be in vain." He explained, and then paused for a moment, "However he is a strong man and I have confidence in his recovery." He added, to uplift the atmosphere that he could feel descending on the listeners,

"He's still unconscious but we have done everything that we can." Tuck said,

Robin gave an understanding nod, before Palmer left to return to his own tent and Tuck rejoined his friends, while Madison and Justin shared an intimate moment together not far from the camp, but out of view from the patrols. Justin held her close to his chest, and she snuggled into him to steal the body heat he emitted because the night air was cold, they looked into each others eyes before he finally spoke.

"You look lovely." He praised,

"I have you to thank for that." She explained,

"I have decided that I am going to stay and work for your brother." He informed,

"Why?" She questioned,

"Because if I moved to Nottingham again with Isabella, I would no longer be able to see you." He replied,

"You are sweet" She cooed, before he took her in a kiss,

The night soon slid into the next day, Justin and Madison had returned to the castle and Guy was still unconscious and unresponsive, he didn't even move when he had a nightmare that would usually have merited some kind of movement.

That day soon slipped into the next, and Guy's mind was active although his body lacked activity, he tried to find Marian he searched feverishly but she was nowhere to be found. His mind raced through a lit corridor. Only every door he came to when opened was the familiar darkness of nothingness, which only made him search with more of an intense obsession.

He knew she was gone and that he would never see her again, but he didn't want to admit it to himself he was afraid that if he did admit it she would be dead from here on until eternity. And while his mind raced madly, his body began to show signs of distress and misery, his face building up with sweat as he continued to search through the lit corridor for an opening that would take him to her.

As the day slipped into the next once again, Guy's wounds were fast healing, his lack of movement and constant sleeping was applying all the medicine he needed, although everyone was starting to worry about his lack of movement. But at the noon of the same day, he finally opened his eyes, slowly but surely he opened them giving himself time to readjust to the spectrum of light that was the sun.

The first thing that hit him was the pain that radiated from his back and shoulder, and although it wasn't as intense because of the salve Tuck applied it still hurt enough to notice. He looked around as much as he could without moving, he knew he was in a tent, he couldn't be back in Sherwood because they didn't live in a tent so where was he?

He knew Isabella said she was helping Robin rescue him, and so he must bee in her custody, but that was also peculiar because she lived in the castle or the Loxley manor which didn't explain why he was in a tent. Where they still close to London? Where they camped just outside of London waiting for him to recover before they made any plans to move back to Nottingham.

Isabella then walked in and so he quickly closed his eyes again, only allowing them to part enough so he could see her, she didn't suspect that he was awake yet, and so she sat down next to the cot. If there was one thing that was clear to him now it was that they were camped somewhere and Isabella was telling the truth when she said she was sorry for trying to kill him, but he wanted to make sure.

"I know you probably can't here me brother, but you need to wake up we're all concerned that you'll be like this forever, and I don't want that because if you stay like this forever I will never get to tell you how truly sorry I am for all the pain I have caused you, including what happened to Meg. Robin's worried too, so is Allen it appears he has a liking for you maybe even a sense of respect…by the way he talks he thinks you have more loyalty than most in the camp…seeing's how you have sustained so much and said nothing." She said to herself mainly, as she tried to brush away a tear,

"You are forgiven already sister." Came a whispered voice, as Guy opened his eyes slightly wider,

She was startled, by his voice but overjoyed when he placed his large hand over her smaller one, and attempted to smile warmly at her though he was hardly comfortable enough to even appear happy.

"I hope you heard all that because I am not about to repeat myself." She warned,

"I heard every last word." He assured, as he used his thumb to lightly brush her hand,

"How do you feel?" She asked,

"Like I've been to hell and back how does it look from your end?" He asked, trying a form of sarcasm,

"Tuck and Palmer say that you will be fine as long as he get enough rest." She answered,

"Would you tell Robin that I want a word with him?" He asked,

"Sure, he'll want to know that you're awake anyway, he's worried." She agreed, as she got up, smiling softly before she left,

Minutes later and Robin had entered the tent.

"So where did you go that morning?" Guy asked, after an eerie silence passed over them,

"I went for a walk, I had no idea that they would consider you betrayed them." He admitted,

"Everyone else seemed okay with what Tuck had said about you going for a walk…but Kate wouldn't hear any of it…they tied me to a tree before she beat me." He explained,

"I'm sorry I should never have left without telling you guys where I was going, I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts." He apologized,

"You're right you shouldn't have do you see where it has landed me?" Guy sneered,

"I said I was sorry what more do you want?" Robin demanded,

"You remember when I came to you for help when Madison was our enemy and how you tortured me when it suited you, and how I told you that I was afraid I would end up tied to another tree but this time I wouldn't have Much to bail me out?" He asked,

"Yes."

"Well you wouldn't even begin to imagine what happened to me when I was in Vaisey's hands, not to mention the Prince." He explained,

"Okay I'll say it; it was all my fault, happy now?" He asked,

"No but why would you care." He replied,

"What's wrong with you Gisborne…why are you so angry?" Robin demanded,

"You wouldn't even begin to understand…so why don't you start practicing how shut the hell up and get lost." He said cruelly,

"Alright I'll go but don't you dare forget who it was that saved your life."

"How could I possibly forget I now have a constant reminder with your name labeled on it." He retorted,

Robin walked out of the tent puzzled and angered, puzzled because he couldn't understand why Guy was so uptight he should have been grateful that a rescue came before he was killed. Angered that Guy was blaming him for what happened and wouldn't accept his apology, he was sorry for what he basically got Guy into, leaving early before anyone got up unaware that they would be so alarmed.

One the way back to the tent he occupied Isabella stopped him from going any further, his countenance perked up when he saw her, he loved her Kate was merely a distraction. She pulled him into the forest away from everyone else so that they could be alone, because there were some things that she wanted to get off her chest.

"So what is it you want to ask me?" He quizzed,

"Well I remember what you said when we escaped the trap my brother set up, and you're right I'm not her, and I could never take her place…so marriage might be out of the question, does it mean we have to stay distant?" She asked,

"Perhaps not." He offered,

"Perhaps well what does that mean?" She asked, before he kissed her,

"Did you hear that?" He asked,

"Hear what?" She asked, in return,

"That kiss it spoke volumes." He explained,

'Really what did it say?" She asked,

"It said we can be so much more than friends." He replied, as his hands took her by the waist and her hands took him by the shoulders,

Guy was angry and explaining why it wouldn't make any sense to anyone but him, he was angry at Marian he was angry at her because she foolishly stepped out of line and was now punished for her crime. He would never see her again and it upset him because he loved her, he had never held back his feelings, and she knew that so why did she step out of line?

After a while he was angry at himself for being angry at Marian, how could he be angry at her, he had no right she acted out of love towards him and most of the time he acted out of hate a resentment towards her. How he could kick himself now, the whole point of his being angry at Robin earlier was because he was pining over Marian and how he had lost her a second time.

When he first lost her he was sad heart broken and miserable, but now he was angry hardened and was shutting himself out from anyone else, he refused to let himself show feeling anymore. Where had it gotten him in the past, a heartbreak caused by his actions in the holy land regarding Marian, and another sorrow filled moment caused by Meg when she sacrificed her life for him.

He didn't really like her any more than at least a friends, but somehow he still managed to shed a tear over her death, but that could have been because of what had happened in the last few days all the added stress finally tearing it's own walls down. He wasn't sorry for what he said to Robin in fact he needed to be yelled at, Robin had nearly completely forgotten about Marian, he had fallen in love with Kate.

He knew their relationship wouldn't last long because he soon fell in love with Isabella again, he didn't mind now because they were on the same side, but he was angry that he was the only one who still carried a torch for the first woman he loved. He and Robin had a fight because they both were supposed to have loved her so much, but now that wasn't true Robin had fallen for others and now Marian had no more room in his cluttered heart.

He didn't even care how long he had to be bed ridden for, because what was the point in life now Marian was completely gone and she would no longer be in his heart, she would only be in his head. He closed his eyes and turned his mind back to the intimate memories that he and Marian had shared together, all the times they had kissed each other, and all the time he found her in his embrace.

Over the course of several days he had pushed everyone away he was uptight and cruel, the only person who seemed to still be in the good books with him was his sister. And even then she was worried he would snap at her for simply stepping into his line of sight, because of all the stories she heard circulating from Robin's men about him being a big grouch.

When Guy was well enough to travel they had made their way back to Nottingham and ultimately the forest again, inside he was happy to be home but it would no longer be home to him anymore. On a bright morning's day he wandered through the forest alone to think and to skulk, to let himself release all thoughts of worry and wander over the extra time he was granted with Marian, the love of his life.

He leaned his shoulder against a large tree, his arms crossed over his chest, he wasn't sure what it was he was fighting for anymore, before he had been fight for Marian but now…nothing. As he stood there a small breeze picked up, and he soon heard the familiar sound that he thought he would never hear again, it was the sound of her voice on the wind calling his name.

But then his heart sank again, it was just the wind playing tricks with his mind, she wasn't going to be near him again, she was gone, and now he was lost he had no reason to keep on walking. He sighed a deep breath before he heard his name being called by her again, it pulled at his heart strings he wanted so badly to see her again to touch her again.

A hand stretched out and touched him on the shoulder, no doubt it was hood, but had he ever been so gentle and kind? He turned around to face who he thought was Robin but it turned out to be the one person he would never have expected. There before him was Marian smiling as sweetly as she ever could, but this couldn't be she was an angel before and now she was here it must be a hallucination because he wanted her so badly.

"Guy."

"Marian is it really you?" He asked,

"Yes Guy only I am human again…when they punished me the punishment was regain mortality again, they have given me a second chance with you, perhaps it was not such a terrible punishment after all." She explained,

Just then he couldn't stop himself, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her close, their lips met in what was now a passionate kiss, it was long and deep, and he loved it immensely. They broke apart and he righted himself.

"Oh Marian I thought that I would never see you again, I was afraid that I had lost you again." He said nearly crying,

"And I thought that I would no longer see you as well." She admitted,

"You killed him didn't you that was what you did wrong, you killed Vaisey?" He asked and stated,

"Yes but I enjoyed every minute of it." She answered,

"Oh Marian you don't know how happy I am." He confessed,

"Yes I do you were in despair and turmoil, you were questioning your own importance in the world you were wandering what you had left to fight for." She protested,

"If you still possess the power to read my heart and mind though you are mortal again you have to promise you will try not to." He said,

"And if it isn't too late…would you please grace me with betrothal."

"You want to marry me…what about Robin?" He asked,

"He has fallen for another but you have remained faithful you never gave up on me even when I asked you to…and that was only a test to see how much you really did love me." She replied,

"But you married Robin in the Holy Land."

"No that was not a marriage, it is not a marriage in the eyes of the law or God's." She assured,

"Then yes…yes I will marry you." He exclaimed, as he took her by the waist and spun her in a full circle her dress skirts flying in the breeze,

"But if I am to marry you then we must tell Robin and the others, because if I was to suddenly show up with you how would it look?" He asked, realizing that he would probably scare everyone out of their wits, and they would think he cohered with a necromancer to bring her back to life,

"You believe that they would think you hired a necromancer to bring me back to life?" She asked,

"Marian." He warned, "But yes I do, because I have been told stories that there was a mask once in this forest and everyone thought it was the forces of darkness." He explained,

"Yes I do remember something about that; Robin showed it to me he said that John was worried about it and refused to leave the forest." Marian admitted,

"If we are to explain things to Robin, promise me that you will go through with our marriage…because I still remember what happened the first time I tried to marry you." He begged,

"I know I was wrong I should have married you long ago so none of this would ever have happened, but this is a second chance, this is our second chance and we should do over what we always wished we could…but you will not lose me a third time" She explained,

"You are right I will live everyday as it comes…by your side, and fight by your side if you will join the gang." He agreed,

"I would love to fight for England again as your wife." She confessed, "At least now I have a free will on this earth…without being punished." She added,

"I wouldn't count on that." Guy said as he smiled cheekily,

"Well do you think now is a good time as any other to tell them?" She asked,

"You can read my mind what am I thinking?" He asked,

"Well we'll see." She dismissed, as she took his hand entwining her fingers with his as they walked back towards the camp,

Guy got her to wait just around the corner while he went in to explain a few things before introducing his soon to be bride, his only concern was what Robin would end up doing about the situation. He walked in unable to hide the immense pleasure that graced his usually hard features, everyone was skeptical about his happiness due to how many time he had barked at them before but nevertheless gathered around.

"Alright Guy are you going to tell us what has you so gay?" Allen asked,

"Well first I would like to apologize for the way I have treated all of you recently, it was wrong I should have been thanking you for saving my life…and especially you Robin when I wrongly accused you." He apologized,

"No, you had your reasons for yelling at me and I understand, nearly dying at the hands of Vaisey is a lot to handle." He dismissed,

"You understand one half of the story while the other is yet to be revealed." He stated,

"What do you mean?" He asked puzzlingly,

"Well true I was angry for what Vaisey did to me, but also because of Marian." He explained,

"What about Marian?"

"You could say…I have been thinking about her a lot in the past few days." He answered,

"What are you trying to say?" Robin asked,

"She visited me while I was in the dungeon…don't jump to conclusions about my state of mind or my well being, because she has come to me long before this, when I was recovering in your camp after Madison nearly killed me, it was the first time she came to me." He explained,

"Are you saying that you saw her in your mind?" Allen asked,

"At first yes, when I was recovering I found myself standing next to her we talked and I decided to join your gang, because I had something worth fighting for, because the battle for England may be a reason for most but not for me." He replied,

"And then you saw her as a whole?" Much asked warily,

"Yes she appeared to me as an angel, while I was in the dungeon she gave me a rose, and I still have it." He said,

He then walked over to his bunk and retrieved a ball of cloth, he unwrapped it and showed them the rose that was as white as snow and was still fresh and whole, it hadn't even begun to wilt.

"And you got this from her when?" Robin asked,

"In the Prince's dungeon, and it has been stepped on after that but look at it does it look like an ordinary rose to you?" Guy asked,

"This still doesn't explain why you are not angry with us anymore, did she visit you again?" Kate asked, not believing a word of what he said though she tried not to let it show,

"Yes but not as an angel." He said with a large smile,

He then walked out of the camp and to where he had Marian, she then walked into full view, as he followed closely behind, leaving everyone with their jaws dropped, they couldn't believe it she was alive.

"It is good to see all of you again, even you Much." She said,

"Marian is that really you?" Robin asked,

"Yes Robin I'm really here and what Guy says is true, I did come to him in his sleep, I needed him to open up before I could come to him as an angel…I am the one who killed Vaisey which is why I am mortal again, it is against the rules to interfere with life once you have passed from it." She explained,

Robin walked over and took her into his embrace, while unable to fight back the tears that threatened; Marian also shed a tear, while everyone else just stood back and watched on in disbelief. When they separated they looked at each other fondly,

"I have something that I have to tell you Robin that you might not want to hear." She said,

"What is it?" He asked,

"When I was dying in the holy lands, that was not a wedding in the eyes of the law or God, and so I have made a decision…I am going to marry Guy." She explained,

"I don't understand." He confessed,

"Your heart lies with another now, but Guy has never stopped thinking about me ever since that fatal moment in the desert sun of a foreign land." She said,

"But…" Robin stuttered,

"I am sorry Robin, I really am but I must be with the one my heart desires…and my heart lies with Guy, now is the time to do over what we wished we could long ago…but if you will have me I wish to fight for England once again as a part of your gang." She said,

"We'd be glad to have you back." Much exclaimed, before Robin could say a word,

"Good then after Guy and I are married we will help save England." She stated, as she rested her body against Guy's, as he held her by the waist with his arm,

Robin knew deep down that Marian was right, he had indeed fallen in love with someone else, and at that moment he remembered a rendezvous he had arranged in the forest so silently he slipped out of camp while the others swarmed Marian.

The End

**Hi, I figured you all would forgive me for ending the story if I made the last chapter really large, so there you have it, Guy get's Marian, Robin get's Isabella, and the happy family in Sherwood goes on.**

**Special**** thanks to all those who inspired me to keep writing, such are the following:**

saramagician

SophieSaulie

Joyce013

calmingbreez

**But Especially:**

saramagician

**Cookies for you of the Choc Chip variety!**


	12. Story ideas

Hi, Me again,

Long time no type, after much contemplation, and my disappearance to take care of my year 12 school work, and…after re-reading many of my stories, I have realized that there is not much left that I can do to or for Guy.

So if there is a fan out there that likes my work and has been eagerly awaiting a certain story that has not yet come out, I am now taking on suggestions for a new story, so write in and I will see whose idea I like, and will continue from there, maybe even working with my chosen writer, to continue writing the story to their favour.

I am currently waiting for a commission to be finished of my story where guy and Robin are friends. So if you go to OnlyIfItsFluffy, you can see what she has done for me. But as I said, write me a review or PM, if you have an idea that you think would make a suitable story that might catch on. Looking forward to you letter, hehe, so please write to me.

BubbleHub


End file.
